Night magic
by noemie dubois
Summary: Une autre version de comment ils se mis ensemble.


Title: Night Magic

Author: ceniana 

Maxwell let out a groan. "What do you mean you're ill?" Maxwell frowned eyeing C.C.'s empty seat at the green couch. "I can't go to this weekend alone!"

"Maxwell, Janet Peterson's masked weekend is the highlight of the social season...You have to go... You are.." C.C. Let out a hacking cough. "Expected."

"Aren't you expected?" Maxwell felt his annoyance rise. "I'm going to call and cancel."

"Maxwell, she's giving us a million dollars for our next play." C.C. Snickered as Maxwell let out a groan.

"Alright... Bloody Hell.. Why do you and Niles both have to be missing on a week like this?" Maxwell smirked shaking his head. Niles had left on what he called a 'butler's weekend' with his group, but Fran found out no such meeting was taking place.

"Deal with it, Maxwell." C.C. Hung up the phone rolling over feeling the male chest. "Well servant, we have the whole weekend to ourselves."

"Then let's make the most of it witch." Niles let out a laugh pinning her to the bed.

Maxwell groaned looking up at the ceiling. He had hired a replacement for the weekend for Miss Fine who was off on some... 'mission.' "Bloody hell." Maxwell groaned shaking his head.

"Hey Daddy... Do you mind if I go with Joan's parent's this weekend?" Grace came in smiling.

Maxwell blinked taking a mental roll call of all his children. Brighton was off with two other friends. Maggie had a few projects due for college so she would be spending the night at her friend's house, and now Grace. "Sure sweetheart.." He watched her leave the room. "What the devil is going on here?"

C.C. let out a loud laugh. "Niles, you are a devil." C.C. Purred playfully thinking about his plan. "You have set up a nice little trap for them."

"It took some work Caca, but it all didn't come together until…" Niles felt his eyes roll back in his head. You really need to stop doing that."

"Sorry." C.C. let out a husky laugh smirking. "Maxwell, will be lost without you this weekend." 

"Let's hope Miss Fine isn't lost…. Thank you C.C."

"I think Nanny Fine can handle herself." C.C. let out a groan. "Do you ever stop talking?" She pinched his leg and Niles jumped.

"Just think Mrs. Peterson is playing her part." Niles let out a groan. His mind now on other things other than Fran, and Maxwell.

Fran blinked walking inside the huge house. "Oy! Vey this place is huge." Her eyes looked around at the hundreds of servants working at making the huge house come to life. "Miss Fine?" The elder woman smiled coming up towards Fran.

"Fran." She blushed taking the woman's hand. "I love what you are doing with the place!"

"It's hard to transform a place into a winter wonder land, and in the middle of July." Janet smiled.

"It really looks wonderful Mrs Peterson."

"Janet, my dear." The elder woman placed a hand on Fran's shoulder. "You know the rules for this weekend?"

"No taking off masks… at all." Fran frowned looking around at the room she was lead into. "Oy.." Her eyes found the ball dress, and a few other items she would need. "What's all this stuff?"

"You are here to play the part of my mystery guest my dear, but we must have you looking the part." Janet frowned as Fran let out a nasal laugh.

"Too much?" Fran tilted her body back looking at the elder woman.

"My dear have you ever had any luck at changing your voice?" Janet frowned as Fran smirked.

"Listen my voice is apart of who I am."

"That's part of the problem… some guests might have run into you before… I want your identity to remain a mystery my dear!" Janet smiled as Fran let out a long sigh.

"Oy, I'm going to regret this aren't I?"

"It's either my way or.. As you put it the high way?" Janet's smile grew as Fran let out a huge groan.

"Things I do for, Niles." Fran let out a sigh as focused. "How is this?" Her nasal voice lighten up and Janet smiled.

"Still a New Yorkish accent but it will have to do!"

 **…...**

Maxwell let out a long loud groan looking at himself in full costume. "I look bloody foolish." Maxwell groaned looking at his 'hunter's' costume. He had to admit the mask was comfortable.

"You look good daddy!" Gracie walked in smiling. She had her bag over her shoulder. "Are you ready to drop me off?"

"Yes sweetheart." Maxwell let out a long sigh. "I feel like robin hood."

"Didn't Robin Hood wear all green?" Gracie giggled as Maxwell followed her downstairs. "Don't you have to wear that mask all weekend?"

"They sent three costumes." Maxwell let out a groan.

"It sounds like fun daddy! You get to be someone else for a change." Gracie let out a long sigh. "Why do you look so… so…."

"I didn't really want to go sweetheart. I'm no good at these things." Maxwell grumbled as they both jumped inside the limo.

"Would you have rather gone with Miss Babcock?" Gracie tilted her head and Maxwell let out another loud grumble.

"She was suppose to go without ME." Maxwell

"Well daddy did you try and reach Fran? Maybe she could have gone with you?" Gracie smiled playfully at her groaning father.

"Fran asked for this weekend off three weeks ago. Frankly darling it might be better if I …"

"If you what daddy?" Gracie shifted watching Maxwell. "You know you two haven't been the same since Paris."

"Sweet heart it's just better Fran goes on her weekend with who ever she's with." Maxwell felt a pain of guilt run thru his heart. "I… I…"

"What's that daddy? Guilt? Or Jealousy?" Gracie giggled as Maxwell's face turned red. "Well I hope you have a wonderful time this weekend, and don't think too much about Fran." Gracie hopped out of the stopped limo.

Maxwell let out a sigh looking at his gloved hands. He had other items to put on his costume, and it was a two hour drive. "Shall we be off sir?" Tony his driver turned around lowering the window.

"Yes… please… the sooner this weekend is over with… the better." Maxwell pulled up his mask taking one long last look at his face and lowering it again. He pulled out the small invite with the instructions for the weekend.

1\. Wear your mask at all times… Yes even while sleeping!

2\. There will be several games this weekend!

3\. The guests in the pure white costumes are my 'special' guest… do NOT ask for their names…. They will not give it….

4\. Enjoy the evening! Become your character!

"Bloody hell." Maxwell groaned looking at himself in the small mirror he had with him. He was a hunter… was he suppose to play this part?

"Well sir.. You might as well get comfortable." Tony let out a long sigh. "It will be a few hours before we arrive at the estate."

"Thank you ,Tony." Maxwell let out a groan. "Have you heard about these… the weekend party before?" Maxwell tilted his head recalling Niles was just full of information.

"I have heard that it's a real eye opening weekend sir." Tony let out a chuckle thinking about Niles's instructions. "Just be prepared for anything."

"I would prefer a quiet weekend." Maxwell smirked looking at the bow and arrows at this feet.

"Now sir… They say that there is something of magic… in these parties." Tony let out a long sigh recalling Maxwell Sheffield's uptight manner. "The estate is suppose to be decorated like a cold winter's night."

Maxwell smirked thinking about the July heat outside the limo's window. "Bloody hell.. I just wish .."

"You didn't have to play this game?"

 **…...**

Fran let out a groan as three women worked to straighten the mass curls on her head. "Do you mind?"

"It's important we do this Dove." The woman was already dressed in her costume, and Fran groaned as she had been forced to put on her mask when the women entered. "Miss Janet wants us to transform you."

Fran let out a long sigh as the women worked on her hair. She found her eyes drifting towards the flowing white gown. She watched as the women placed white feathers in her hair. "I'm the white dove? How many others does Miss Janet have?"

"There are three mystery guests…. The white stag, and white rabbit." The hairdresser giggled. "You remember the rules right? Don't forget about your accent."

Fran let out another groan trying to fight back the nasal tone that always came with her voice. "I'm trying."

"Well Miss Janet, doesn't want you to leave the room until you have it … under control." Another woman who was placing the white feather's in Fran's hair smiled. "We will help you just practice."

"I feel like … Like.." Fran looked at the mirror blushing. "Something out of this world."

"That's better!" the women both smiled as Fran fought to drowned out her nasal tone. "Now remember your laugh." 

"What's wrong with the way… O.." Fran let out a sigh thinking about her nasal sounding laugh, and the way Mister Sheffield's face would always twist in pain hearing it.

"Cover your mouth, and try .. And … Well hide it?" The woman let out a sigh as Fran shook her head.

"I'm sooo not liking any of this.." Fran stood up ready to leave the room. "I'm getting out of here!"

Fran stopped as a woman held out a small box. Fran blinked looking at her 'handmaid' and back at the box. "What's this for?"

"You are to wear it, and it's Miss Janet's gift for playing your part." She took out the diamond and sapphire necklace placing it around Fran's neck.

"Well now… we all have our parts to play." Fran smiled as the women turned her around to face the full length mirror. She looked at the gown how it hugged her features. Fran blushed feeling like she wasn't even in her own skin. "Oy… is …" She blushed again as the women let out a groan. "Sorry… Is that me?"

"Come on little dove… Miss Janet will want you to meet with the others." The women lead Fran towards the dresser, and she tilted her head as they opened a passage way.

"A hidden passage?" Fran managed to let out a nervous giggle without her nasal tone. "This weekend is going to be full of surprises!"

"It should indeed." The women let out a sigh as they walked the length of the hidden passage towards the private dinning room. Fran found herself next to two other figures dressed in white costumes. The man was well built, and dressed as a stag. His muscled chest was tan, and Fran found her heartbeat quicken looking him over.

"Good evening Dove." He bowed his antler masked head towards Fran who smiled.

"Good evening Stag." She smiled once again fighting to keep her nasal tone under control.

Another group entered the room, and Fran smiled towards the woman dressed in white fur. She bowed not saying anything as the last figure dressed in red came inside the dinning area. "Good evening my guests." Janet was dressed to look like some ancient hunter. Fran felt like she was being set up to be someone's prey.

*Oy… this can't be good.* Fran felt her body wanting to escape, but the dinner that was being placed before them was too tempting for someone that had grown up in the Fine household to pass up. Fran wished they had allowed her to keep her purse so she could store a few snacks for later. "Thank you for inviting me, miss." Fran hand her nasal accent under some control now, but it took a force of will.

"You three know the game… The other guests might tell you their names… they might tell one another, but you must NEVER tell them who you are… You must never tell one another who you are… this is a chance for you to relax, and enjoy." Janet smiled as they each took their seats. "Everyone is arriving so relax…."

 **…...**

Maxwell groaned getting out of the limo with his small bag. "Sheffield." He handed over to one of the staff dress in a white outfit.

"Yes sir.. Your room is in the main house, and we will make sure your bag is placed inside." The man handed over a small key on a silver chain. Maxwell groaned lifting it up and over his head. "Try to relax sir.. This after all is a party."

Maxwell found his eyes traveling over towards the gathering group of guests. They were all dressed as hunters of some sort… or warriors from different time periods. "Maxwell." A man walked up taking his hand.

"How did you know it was me?" He lowered his eyes, and smiled. "Thomas!"

Thomas Lanson was a local theater owner C.C. and Maxwell had done business with many times. "Good to see you Maxwell!" He smirked taking his gloved hand. "At least you look smashing in your costume." Thomas was wearing something from the Greek period. "I feel like a bloody fool."

"I have heard about these gatherings before… C.C. always wanted to drag me along to one." Maxwell let out a groan. "The moment we get invites.. She get's sick."

"Babcock, always did have poor timing." Thomas reached for one of the goblet's offered. "This place… must cost a fortune to clean up after." He was now kicking around the fake white snow at his feet.

Maxwell looked around noticing how dark the room had grown. "A winter night's theme…" Maxwell took a sip of the liquor and was shocked of the sweet taste.

"Well there is something special about nights." Thomas smirked eyeing Maxwell. "It's the best time of the day don't you think?" 

"Yes.. Because it's over." Maxwell took another long sip and handed the empty cup over towards the waiting waiter.

"Honored guests!" A spotlight appeared on one of the staff dressed in white. "Welcome to a winter's night weekend! Miss Janet Peterson hope the magic of this house might bring you all the luck you need in life!"

Maxwell let out a snicker, but jumped as two trumpet rang out.

"Dinner will be served in the main hall, and after words there will be small gifts in the dance hall!" The man in white faded back into the background and Thomas let out a long sigh.

"Magic?" Maxwell let out a groan looking at Thomas.

"It's rumored that this weekend brings luck to anyone who can win the heart of her 'secret' guests."

"Ahhh… No doubt this shall be boring without Miss Fine, Niles or C.C. to make their little comments." Maxwell groaned picking up another silver goblet and following the others towards the hall.

"You don't always need your employees around to have a little fun Sheffield?" Thomas snickered. "Just look at all the beautiful women here this weekend, and none of them can remove your mask.. And of course you can't remove theirs."

"You make this party sound… sound…" Maxwell blushed his British reverse checking in.

"Dirty?" Thomas let out a laugh as Maxwell groaned.

"Alright… let's just go have some dinner… The sooner this party start.. The sooner it will all be over with."

 **…...**

"Welcomed honored guest… I am your hostess for this wonderful weekend!" Janet came down smiling she was dressed in complete red outfit. "As you notice we are all dressed as hunters this weekend!" 

"Are we hunting big game this year Janet!" One man called out as another woman started laughing next to Maxwell.

"Now you remember the rules, Adams!" Janet let out a laugh looking at the elder masked man.

"How did you know it was me?" The man let out another loud roar.

"No one screams like you, Adams!" Thomas roared back letting out a laugh. "Are we hunting big game this year or not, Janet?"

"First a reminder of the rules… You can't ask my secret guests their names… They will not tell you if you try.. For only three will capture their hearts, and win the ultimate prize."

Maxwell let out a groan looking at his friend. "She always use rhythm?"

"Stop being so uptight Sheffield." Thomas let out a sigh handing Maxwell another drink. "Enjoy the game, and all the lovely women."

"First we have the strong Stag!" Janet waved her hand as the man dressed in a white deer antler costume came forward letting out a big battle like cry. "His path is noble, and his mission is to protect the wood. Hunters often search for the white stag, but few have ever found him!" Janet went up towards the man tickling his chest. "Guess who he is by the end, and win the prize."

The women in the hall let out a swoonful sigh looking at the man's well built form.

"Come on Janet! Bring on the real game!" Thomas let out a roar, and this time Adams called back.

"The white rabbit! Quick on her feet to escape any arrow! Will she choose yours?" Janet smiled pointing towards the crowd as the men called out and Maxwell glared towards Thomas.

"Is she… Are these guest?"

"Now Maxwell nothing really happens… What goes on we sit around dance.. Play her games all weekend, and asks the secret guests questions…. She chooses them from all walks of life… Twice a year she holds these parties, and no one ever guesses."

"No one?"

"No one…" Thomas lets out a sigh as Janet quieted the crowd down once more.

"I wonder what would happen if someone did guess…" Maxwell felt his heart pound as the last secret guest came out from behind the curtain.

"The dove… graceful, beautiful, but full of inner strength." Janet smiled winking towards a rather frighten Fran.

Fran took stock at the room, and all the men glaring at her. She turned around, and tuned out Janet's next few words as the Stag waved her forward. She felt rather save around the other secret guests. They had joked during their own private lunch on how they would handle the up and coming weekend… If they were to be the game the would have to band together.

"My ladies." Thomas walked forward bowing at the Rabbit and Dove. "How your eyes sparkle brighter than any of the stars in the heavens."

Fran fought back her normal comments and just flashed a quiet smile. "Thank you."

Maxwell felt his heart pounding. Something about all this seemed to feel… odd. He bowed towards the Dove and flashed his winning smiled. "Would you care for a dance little dove?"

Fran nodded towards the Stage who released her arm. She had this strange feeling she knew that voice. "Thank you, kind sir." Every word was an effort of will to keep her nasal accent under control.

"I know we aren't allowed to know your names, but I'm Maxwell." Max smiled moving her around gracefully.

"Sheffield?" Fran felt her heart pound into a million pieces.

"Yes? You have heard of me?" Maxwell blushed with delight. "I'm telling you that last play I produced was a winner." He let out a laugh watching the woman blush.

"An honor." She smiled wondering if she could keep her heart from pounding out of her chest. *Oy, Vey …. This can't be good*

 **…...**

Fran felt her head spinning from the number of dances she took. Her mind couldn't forget the feel of his hands around her waist. Fran let out a groan as the staff lead the three secret guests towards the private chamber. "That was only a sample children of what you must face."

"I felt like they were …were." The Rabbit let out a small sigh that had Janet staring daggers at her.

"They are here to play a game that's all." Fran felt her heart race looking towards Janet who gave her a soft smile.

"A game… yes but everything in life is that… a game.. Sit down you three… Leave us." She let out a loud hiss towards her staff who quickly left the room.

"Is something wrong Janet?" The Rabbit let out a sigh looking at the elder woman.

"I'm in my sixties now, but I want to tell you a small story… years ago I intended a mask ball.. I had no business attending. I was from a fisherman's family in upper Maine, and was willing to take a chance. " Janet's eyes sparkled towards Fran. "I danced with the man of my dreams."

"If only it was that easy Miss…. I mean Janet." The Stag had a deep voice for a man.

"Once the barriers of class are pulled down… or hidden.. You'll see anything is possible children." Janet winked standing up. "Remember your promises to me… Tell no one until they guest not even one another." She walked out of the room slowly as Fran let out a soft sigh.

"I have never felt more out of place in my whole life." The Stag looked down at his costume smirking.

"It feels like, I'm not even in my own skin." The Rabbit let out a laugh as the staff returned to severe them desert and other refreshments.

"How did I get caught up in all this." Fran let out a groan, but it quickly changed as a huge piece of chocolate cake was placed before her. The man who had told her he loved her… but took it back had held her in his arms.

 _*"He took it back because of guilt about marrying out of his class… guilt about the dead wife… guilt about the kids."*_ Sylvia Fine's voice rang out in her ears.

"What am I going to do here." Fran mumbled as the Stag looked toward her.

"Little dove is your heart troubling you?" The Stag reached over placing his huge hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think there is anything you can do. We are here to play a game." Fran nibbled at the sweet cake.

"I think we are here for many reasons." The Rabbit chimed in smiling. "To see if once the barrier of class is dropped… if we.. Not them can gain our heart's desire!"

"I'm not sure what my heart wants anymore… I thought for a moment."

"Maybe that's why you are here little dove?" The Stag let out a long sigh. "Let us enjoy this weekend.. Who knows when we might get another chance to be treated like royalty."

"I suppose you are right Brave Stag." Fran winked wondering what the well built man looked like under the mask. "You know if this was another time.. Another place."

"We would both be hitting on you." The rabbit finished Fran's sentence and the whole room let out a burst of nervous laughter.

 **…...**

Maxwell mumbled looking at the grand hall. "So they come in here and leave within an hour?"

"Ooo the mystery guests will pop back up when you least expect it… What's wrong Sheffield? Taken with the Dove are we?" Thomas let out a snicker while munching on an apple.

"She.. She was… there was something about her." Maxwell let out a groan. He had regretted giving her up to other men for dancing. "I shouldn't even be playing this game."

"What harm can it do? She doesn't know you, and you don't know her!" Thomas took another bite as the dancing kept pace. "You aren't married, and a handsome young… well not young but.."

"Thomas… bloody hell you're like Niles." Maxwell rolled his eyes.

"Your smart ase butler?" Thomas let out a chuckle as Maxwell nodded his head. "Well he's right you aren't married."

"I don't need this again."

"Maxwell what is it that you need? A swift kick in the ase?" Thomas moved up behind Maxwell who quickly backed away. "You only live life once man! She doesn't know you… you have no idea who she is.. Do I really need to go on?"

"You are treating this like a … a… " Maxwell felt his heart race. "I'm not that kind of person Thomas."

"Well you never seem to have any fun at all Sheffield, and this is what this weekend is about." Thomas gave him a push out towards the stairway. "Why don't you retire like all the 'dull' people."

Maxwell let out a large grumble feeling his quiver shift and this make shift bow. "Bloody hell why did I allow C.C. to talk me into this." He let out a long sigh taking one stair at a time. Maxwell found his eyes drifting towards the main balcony. She was standing out there in her pure white costume. Maxwell let out a groan finding his feet betraying his wishes.

Fran looked out into the clear night sky smiling. A few people had stopped her on the way, but most were too liquored up from the night's party. She was told that most of the questions would come on the grand ball Sunday night that would close the party. She turned to see him there.

"Hello Miss." Maxwell flashed a smile. "Mind if I join you?"

"Please do." Fran felt her legs grow weak as he took his place next to her. "Do you look at the sky often, Maxwell?" She felt odd calling him that, but he flashed a careful smile that would always melt her heart.

"No…not often.." Maxwell let out a sigh. "Enjoying every man here wanting to know more about you?"

"Some." Fran had to force herself to remain under control. Her nasal accent wanted to over power her at any moment. "I prefer straight talk rather than foolish games." Fran blushed as Maxwell took her hand.

"Then you are indeed a true lady." He kissed her hand softly, and felt his body betray him. He had this feeling with only one other woman. Fran Fine was far away on her own weekend outing.

"I try to be." Fran smiled as Maxwell let out a nervous laugh.

"I used to know the names of stars as a child. My brother and I would sneak into the tallest room back home just for a chance to see the night's sky." Maxwell let out a sigh recalling earlier times.

"Stars never forget our dreams, Maxwell." Fran quickly recalled something Gracie once told her while reading a bedtime story.

Maxwell smiled brightly. "My nanny used to tell me that every night she caught Nigel and me sneaking away." He couldn't help himself as his hand brushed against her cheek.

"Did you stop dreaming?"

"I did… many years ago, but I find my heart trying to open up to the possibility of dreaming again." Maxwell moved closer he felt the strange longing to kiss this woman he had just met, but the roaring laughter filled the balcony from down below as a group called up to the dove.

"Sheffield is nothing dear lady that shines like the brightest star in the heaven! Give me your heart, and take my arrow!" Adams tossed it up towards her, and the woman let out a soft laugh.

"I fear that my heart is not so easily won dear hunter." Fran tossed it back trying her best to hide the nasal yet again.

"You'll have to try harder Mister Adams." Maxwell leaned over letting out a soft laugh.

"Well Sheffield your prey has escaped!" Adams let out a laugh as Maxwell turned around finding her gone. "You should always keep your eyes on pretty birds Maxwell!"

"Dammit all." Maxwell let out a groan feeling his heart race. "Something about her feels… feels.. Like I know her?"

Fran let out a long sigh shaking her head. "This is madness." She closed her eyes remembering their first kiss. "I can't do this."

 _"You must… You will."_ She heard Niles's hopeful voice ring out in her ears.

 **…...**

Fran let out a groan going back into her room finding Janet waiting for her. "Does anyone in this place knock?"

"We need to talk my dear." Janet let out a long sigh. "You need to talk less." 

"Less?" Fran let out a groan, and rolled her eyes. "I'm already trying to control my accent, but…."

"I know it's a gift that accent of yours." Janet flashed a soft smile. "It's also going to give you away if you speak too much."

Fran shivered. "Have people already been?" 

"Talking… well yes, but luckily only a few." Janet let out a long sigh. "You need to speak more with those wonderful eyes of yours child. I know you can do it!" She flashed a bright smile as Fran let out a groan.

"My people… well talking means everything." Fran grumbled sitting down on the bed. "I'll try for you.. Really I will."

"I wouldn't try for me dear… Try for that handsome Mister Sheffield you seemed to be lusting after." Janet let out a loud laugh.

"He sees 'just' the nanny here." Fran sat down. "You created a fairy tale land here Janet, that I can't live up to."

"A fairy tale can happen if you have faith Fran." She let out a long loud sigh.

"First he told me he loved me on the plane, and then took it back."

"Then use everything you have to make him regret taking it back my dear." Janet smiled as she waved her hand towards Fran.

"I'll try." Fran smiled, but soon as Janet walked out of the room Fran felt her courage fade. "He still just sees the nanny."

 **…...**

Maxwell let out a loud groan looking around another corner. "Bloody hell… I'll looking for a ghost!"

"Ghosts have a habit of turning up when you least expect it Mister Sheffield." Janet smiled turning Maxwell around.

"Janet." Maxwell let out a long sigh.

"Enjoying the little game are we Maxwell?"

"Something about the Dove character… something about her seems." Maxwell couldn't place it maybe it was the slight nasal tone that reminded him of Fran. She of course was away this weekend as well…. Far from here.

"All my guests are special Maxwell, but do you think you could guess who she is?" Janet smirked leading him back down towards the party.

"No…" Maxwell let out a groan.

Janet breathed in a sigh of relief. "Well remember if you managed to figure it out… Come tell me, and I owe you the greatest prize I can give!"

 **…...**

Maxwell let out a groan finally making it to his room. The party had gone on into the early hours of the morning. "Bloody hell" Maxwell noticed the small card placed on his bed.

Tomorrow morning…. You are invited to a private breakfast.

Maxwell reread the note once more letting out a soft groan. He was past forty and didn't need to play this game. "Bloody hell." He groaned once more thinking about the masked woman. He climbed into the bed wishing he could peel off his mask.

Fran let out a groan as the women woke her up way to early to start straightening her hair once more. "We doing this every day?" She eyed the women who all nodded. "Oy vey."

"Miss you need to limit your…"

"I know… It's not like you three are going to tell everyone who I am." Fran let out a groan as they started to braid her hair with the feathers again. "Why couldn't I have been the rabbit."

"I think the dove is more you." The smallest of her three helpers smiled. "It isn't so bad us tending your every need?"

"I guess not." Fran let out a sigh. "What are we doing today?"

"Miss Janet has prepared a small breakfast in the private hall for you, the rabbit, and the stag today… along with a few friends."

"Friends?" Fran blinked.

"Remember Miss Janet wants you to limit your conversations." Another of the maids chimed in.

"I know… I know." Fran rolled her eyes reaching up to itch under the mask.

"Is the mask bothering you Miss?"

"Seeing how it hides the real me… Yes." Fran stood up once they finished. "All these secrets aren't my style."

"How has your style helped you so far?" One of the smiling maids let out a soft whisper.

"Point taken… Lead on." Fran let out a sigh walking up behind them.

Maxwell was shocked as an rather large man came for him. He was even more shocked when he realized he hadn't opened the door. He soon put on his costume wondering why he was even bothering. "Do you know why she has us always wear these masks?" Maxwell turned around and the man just smirked at him.

Maxwell stopped in his tracks as they walked inside the secret passage, and then into the small dinning area. His heart beating heavy as she saw the three figures in white. "Hello again." Maxwell was placed next to the dove.

The woman gave him a soft smile, and a wink as people walked in with rather large plates of food.

"You disappeared on me last night." Maxwell reached for her hand and the woman blushed.

"Doves have a habit of flying away Maxwell when you least expect it." Thomas was lead in next to the Rabbit who let out a playful laugh.

"Thomas." Maxwell felt his teeth grind.

The stag was soon joined by a lovely looking woman who smiled seeing the handsome figure. "Hello!" She turned to face Maxwell and Thomas.

"Lane Pason…" Thomas whispered over towards Maxwell.

"Yes.. Thomas.. I think we can all hear you in this rather small room." Lane smirked as the Stag next to her let out a small chuckle.

Fran tilted her head noticing her other friends weren't saying much either. She wondered if they had received the same instructions.

 **…...**

"I see our three friends aren't talking much this morning!" Thomas tilted his head towards each of them. "Is their something wrong?"

"Sometimes it's best if a prey keeps quiet." The Rabbit's voice was so soft Fran had to strain to hear it.

Maxwell turned his head watching the woman next to him. She was barely touching her plate. "Are you alright?"

Fran felt fear twist at her stomach. Maxwell Sheffield had spent years sitting next to her during meals. She turned her head smiling softly and nodded. IF she did clean her plate this time… it would be another sign that she was indeed Fran Fine. "I'm… wonderful." She used the small quiet voice that the Rabbit woman was using.

Maxwell tilted his head looking from the plate back up to her eyes. She wasn't touching her plate. "You better eat something… You'll need your strength if I'm to chase you."

Fran felt her heart pound in her chest. Maxwell Sheffield running after her? She picked up a small bite smiling. "As you wish."

Maxwell watched that bright smile unable to take his eyes off this woman. He reached for her other hand kissing the glove softly. "Janet has chosen the perfect dove."

"Ha! Maxwell…" Thomas leaned over tossing his napkin at Maxwell's head. "Who is the hunter their, and who is the prey?"

Maxwell felt his cheeks blush, but turned back towards her. "I would love to be caught in one of your traps."

Fran couldn't stop the pounding in her chest as Maxwell once more kissed her hand. "Careful." She smiled watching Maxwell's boyish grin.

"Don't worry… I'll be gentle." He laughed watching her blush. "You are indeed a woman of mystery."

"Enjoying breakfast children?" Janet walked in now wearing a blue hunter's costume. "Ahhh I see my little animals have woken up with smiles on their faces."

"Why are we here?" Maxwell felt his back stiffen looking at their host.

"Well a rather large breakfast is planed for the others, but if you wish to join them Maxwell rather than my secret guests… you could." Janet smiled sitting down taking a sip of her orange juice.

"I don't want that.." Maxwell felt his heart beat heavy looking back into her eyes.

"Good because I have an even more private lunch planed for you all… alone…. With your pairing!" Janet waved towards each couples smiling. "Don't get used to it.. Their will be others that get this treatment with my guests as well."

"Not if I can help it." Maxwell mumbled, and Fran did a double take.

*Did he say what… what I think he said?* Fran smiled as Maxwell let out a long loud sigh.

"Why aren't they talking that much this morning?" Thomas let out a growl.

"Why do you talk soooo much Thomas?" Janet let out a laugh watching Thomas growl. "Sometimes… people should talk less, and…. Well…"

"Actions speak louder than words." The Stag spoke up smiling at Janet.

"Well said my friend… well said… See even the prey can learn a few tricks from those that are hunting them… You didn't think I was going to make this easy on you?" Janet smiled taking a huge bite from her plate.

"I was hoping you wouldn't make it impossible." Thomas grumbled looking at his prey.

"Let your heart and mind guide you all… not what you hear.. Not what you see.. That is the lesson for today!" Janet waved her hand once more.

"Bloody hell you make this sound like we are in school?" Maxwell groaned looking at his host.

"Life teaches us all lessons." Janet smiled towards Fran making her blush once more. "Every step teaches us how to act… how to react…"

Maxwell groaned looking at the Dove again. "I want to know who you are… so badly." He reached her cheek touching it softly.

Fran shivered at his touch closing her eyes.

 **…...**

Thomas let out a laugh looking at Maxwell. "Sheffield… I thought you didn't want to play this game?" He smirked watching Maxwell groan. The three secret guests all left the room leaving Thomas, Lane, and Maxwell alone.

"I don't know what's getting into me." Maxwell let out a sigh reaching up under his mask scratching the skin.

"It's like this house puts a spell on your soul." Lane let out a sigh playing with the remainder of her food. "It .. It has the air of romance hovering over it."

Maxwell grumbled thinking about Fran Fine again. "Paris has an air of romance, and it only lead me to trouble."

"What happened to ya in Paris, Maxwell?" Thomas smirked watching Maxwell twist in his chair.

"Never mind… I should be home… I have .. I need too.." Maxwell groaned recalling Niles was gone… C.C. was ill, and his children were all off doing other things this weekend. "I have things to do!"

"We all have things to do!" Lane laughed tossing her red hair back. "This is fairly fun… I like the air of mystery that surrounds that fine looking Stag of a man!"

Thomas let out a coughing laugh. "I think every woman here likes that 'air' Lane."

Maxwell closed his eyes taking another drink of orange juice wishing he had his normal tea, or coffee. "I think… one could loose themselves in all this mystery."

"Did you think Janet was giving us clues?" Lane tilted her head towards her male companions. "I have this strange feeling I know … who the Stag is but once I think I know.. Something happens to change my mind."

Maxwell let out a groan remembering how many times he had compared the Dove to Fran Fine. "I know.." Maxwell tapped his fingers on the table looking at the plate of food she left only half eaten. *Miss Fine would never leave food ….on her plate!*

Fran let out a groan following the others down the passage. "I left food behind.. You realize my mother would be killing me." She groaned as they walked into her room. "What are we doing now?"

"Remember Miss this is a hunt, and the guests must play their games." The handmaid smiled taking Fran's hand. "We have to get you in riding boots, and white clothing for a proper outing." 

"Where?" Fran let out a groan. "If you want me to ride a horse…well you can forget it!" She groaned as they placed the white clothes out on the bed. "Why do I have this strange feeling… fate.. Or Janet is pushing me towards Mista Sheffield." Fran groaned looking at the stylish clothes.

"She thinks he might be the one to guess who you are." A maid pulled back Fran's hair carefully. "Do you wish for me to tell her otherwise?"

"No… If you tell me what the game plan is for today.."

"Miss Janet, is setting up a romantic candlelight lunch." The maids let out a giggle looking at Fran's face. "Remember! Actions speak louder than words."

Fran closed her eyes remembering his soft touch on her cheek. "I'm not sure about this."

"What does your heart tell you?" The smallest maid smiled as Fran let out a nasal groan.

"Tells me I have nothing to loose playing this silly game." Fran tossed her hands up in the air rolling her eyes.

"Then shall we help you with your outfit?" They all waited and Fran let out another groan.

"Why not.. You only live once."

Maxwell groaned looking out of his window. "Come in!" Maxwell turned seeing the small servant walk in holding a silver tray. "What is it?"

The servant bowed as Maxwell took the small card from the tray.

 _Be prepared to seek your pray…. The night is still young!_

Maxwell let out a groan looking at the man. "Bloody hell… I'm coming." He groaned. The servant pointed towards the bow and quiver of arrows, and Maxwell rolled his eyes grabbing it.

 **…...**

"You expect all of us to get on horses in these things?" Thomas looked down at his costume and frowned. "Come on Janet you can't be serious."

"There are three cabins around my estate, and plenty of woodlands….If you take off your mask, or.. Take off their mask.. I will know, and have you removed from my home!" Janet waved her hand. "I have eyes everywhere."

"I bet she does." Thomas pulled up towards a grumbling Maxwell. "Stop your grumbling Sheffield… You want Adams there stealing your little dove!" He quickly jerked his thumb backwards towards a laughing Adams.

"No.." Maxwell grumbled remembering Adams talking about both the Dove and Rabbit.

"Then let's move it Sheffield!" Janet blew the trumpet as the group of thirty rode out towards the woods. Maxwell pulled up looking back at Janet and then towards the departing group. If Janet was having her guest play their characters well… The dove wouldn't be found in a wood.

"Well.. Well Mister Sheffield.. You are indeed smart." Janet let out a laugh watching Maxwell turn towards the lake area, and Thomas move his horse towards the more open glass lands. "Rob once the hunters have found their prey… lead the others away for a lunch." Janet called out over a hand radio at one of her staff members.

Fran felt her face flush looking at herself in the mirror. The three maids had come with her to this small little cabin. It was once again playing on the winter's night theme. "Oy.. This has to cost her a fortune." Fran mumbled and leaned down to feel the soft fake snow. The cabin had been cooled to around sixty degrees, and Fran wondered about the hunt going on outside.

Maxwell dodge and went under several small trees grumbling. Thomas had left him only moments ago. "There there.." Maxwell reached down padding the horse under him. He had to admit it was a wonderful animal, and Janet always did have great taste in all things. "Wonderful.." Maxwell's jaw drop seeing the small cabin near the pond.

Fran found her heart beating heavy in her chest as the door opened. "Hello Mister Sheffield." The maid bowed taking his bow and quiver from him.

Fran felt her chest rise and fall fighting for air. On the outside she was compose, but inside she felt trapped by his eyes. She bowed her head slowly.

"Still quiet?" Maxwell smiled as a someone pulled out a chair. "You can talk around me surely?"

Fran felt trapped recalling Janet's words. She gave Maxwell a sly smile that lit up the candle light room.

"Something about that smile." Maxwell reach over touching her cheek again. "Something …" His mind was lost thinking back to a few things…. No… Miss Fine wasn't here…

"You honor me." Fran blushed as servants came out with hot food, and offered Maxwell a cool drink.

"If I honor you… then your beauty humbles me." Maxwell took her hand smiling.

Fran fought back a nasal cry of pleasure, and just smiled at him. She bowed her head once more in a gesture of thanks. She wanted to talk.. She wanted to scream out to the world who she was.

In the background someone was playing a violin, and once more Maxwell let out a soft sigh enjoying the moment. "If hunting back in England would only have such a prize waiting at the end."

"Who say's I'm caught yet?" Fran flashed a smile, and Maxwell let out a groan.

"Yes… I know Janet told us…. It's never that easy." Maxwell stood up walking towards her. "Dove… would you like to dance."

Fran reached up taking his hand in hers. She soft playing made her heart stop for only a moment as they held one another close. She could breath in deep the shampoo in his clean hair. Her eyes closed as his hand pressed her even closer.

"There is something about you… I can't put my finger on." Maxwell leaned back looking into her eyes.

Fran felt fear shake her for just a moment. If she learned who she was then the spell would be broken. She just smiled touching his cheek now. "What does your heart tell you?"

Maxwell groaned closing his eyes. He wasn't sure what was going on here. *Madness* Maxwell leaned forward brushing his lips softly against hers, but feeling her hold back…. It was just hint.. A promise of what could be.

"Every hunter… earns a reward." Fran smiled as Maxwell continued to hold her tight dancing gently to the music.

 **…...**

Maxwell smiled talking about his three children. She was still so quiet allowing him to talk about Maggie's adventures in dating, Brighton's pranks, and Gracie's wits. "You can't tell me anything about yourself?"

Fran chewed on her lower lip shaking her head slowly as Maxwell's face twisted in disappointment.

"You must have men turning their heads all over New York." Maxwell took an another sip of wine smiling as the woman let out a soft laugh.

"I would prefer one." Fran smiled reaching for his hand.

"You are tempting me little Dove." He smiled calling her the name all of the parties guests had given her for, her small figure.

Fran narrowed her eyes trying to show all of her secret desires in just one look. She did feel the freedom of being hidden behind the mask. She didn't have to worry about stepping over the line, or him yelling 'Miss Fine'. Her look had the desired effect as Maxwell started to blush.

"You are making me feel like a school boy with a crush." Maxwell shifted as the servants took away their plates. Maxwell noted yet again her plate was full she had barely touched the food.

Fran let out an inward groan thinking about all the rich food she had just passed up. She was already starving, but dared not show her more 'Fine' qualities to him.

The maid came forward whispering softly in Dove's ear, and she let out a soft sigh. "My lady Dove must be leaving soon." The maid turned towards Maxwell who blushed with regret.

"Then perhaps." He stood up, and walked up beside her. "One last dance? After all you said I earned a reward?"

Fran smiled taking his hand, and allowing him to pull her up on her feet. "I did say that." She smiled and with a simple wave the music started again.

"When can I see you again? Please?" Maxwell couldn't help the begging tone in his voice.

Fran felt her whole body shiver. Every time they ran into one another there was a risk of her being caught. With just a turn of her head, and twist of her body screamed out who she was. "Soon."

"Tonight." Maxwell muttered in her ear pulling her closer.

Fran felt a shiver of fear and delight. "I…"

"Don't say no." Maxwell couldn't understand the feeling growing in his heart. If he allowed her to escape even for a moment he might regret if.

Fran let out a soft sigh, but this time the hint of her nasal accent escaped. She froze for a moment looking into his dark eyes. She wondered if he heard her unique accent, but relaxed when he just flashed his boyish smile.

"Please…" Maxwell pulled her closer once more whispering in her ear. "I'm the one you want to see anyway."

*Gods.. Yes…* Fran closed her eyes feeling her whole body melting in his arms. "Tonight?" She mumbled dancing even closer.

"Tonight!" Maxwell smiled touching her cheek. He wanted to try for another kiss, but she pulled away quickly as … she, and the servants faded into the shadows. Maxwell tilted his head thinking about a real dove, and how just the smallest thing might frighten any bird.

Fran felt her heart pounding looking back at the giggling maids. "This can't be good." She reached for an apple one of them kept. "I need some food… I feel all weak." She groaned knowing it wasn't the lack of food making her dizzy.

"I think he's quite taken with you miss." The girl winked and Fran let out another groan.

"Until he finds out who I am." Fran grabbed her heart letting out a soft whimper walking down the secret passage. "Then what happens?"

"Have faith?" The man leading them smiled. "Love will win the day, and the night brings a certain type of magic with it."

"Oy Vey… I hope you all are right."

 **…...**

Maxwell let out a groan looking around the main hall. He no longer thought of just a child's game. "Adams's has been talking about his little meeting with Dove." Thomas walked over, and Maxwell let out a groan.

"Something in my body is .. Is…"

"It's called desire, Maxwell." Thomas rolled his eyes. "Maybe mixed with a pinch of love as well."

* _"Fran, I love you."*_ Maxwell shivered thinking about the words he said towards Fran. "I think…..I'm loosing my mind." Maxwell let out a long sigh taking the goblet from his hand.

"Sheffield! I had a lovely talk with your dove!" Adams walked over laughing. "She's a fine little bird.. What I wouldn't give for just one night in that nest of hers."

"Watch your bloody tongue sir." Maxwell lifted up his head in shock.

"Ooooo does the uptight Brit care for her?" Adams let out a snicker reaching for a drink. "She no doubt is some high class heiress… out of all our leagues."

"She's so much more than that…" Maxwell looked down into the cup wondering. "I don't think I want anything else to drink tonight." He handed the cup over grumbling.

"Feeling rather light headed are we, Sheffield?" Thomas let out a sigh placing his hand on Maxwell's shoulder. "What's wrong Maxwell?"

"It's wrong I should feel… feel." Maxwell groaned quietly looking at Thomas. "You wouldn't understand Thomas!" 

"Maxwell.. I know about your wife." Thomas frowned as Maxwell turned around. "Mine just up and left me, but if there is something about the little dove that has your blood boiling again… then this party has done you some good."

"It's more than that…. I feel like… I know her."

"Maybe you do.. Janet is always saying we need to look at something with more than just our eyes." Thomas let out a laugh. "What does that uptight British heart tell you?"

"That it can't be possible." Maxwell grumbled quietly.

"You know the best thing about a fairy tale Maxwell? It's making the impossible…" Thomas waved his hand around. "Possible." He let out a laugh padding his shoulder.

"I can't wait for tonight… I have to see her again."

"Then get to hunting Sheffield!"

 **…...**

Fran did her best to suppress a quiet groan. "I'm loosing my mind." Fran tossed up her hands walking into the room. "This whole weekend is going to get even crazier?"

The maids all looked at one another as a soft knock at the door echoed in the room. Fran raised her hand leaning against the door. "Hello?"

Maxwell held his breath. He was right this was 'her' room. "Little dove can I come in?"

Fran's eyes widen as she waved the maids away. She opened the door to find his well muscled form. She bowed her head once seeing Maxwell standing there in her doorway.

"I had to see you…. To make sure .." Maxwell was mumbling looking into her eyes.

"I'm real." Fran smiled being pulled into his arms. The brush of his lips became so much more.

He deepened the kiss feeling his legs about to give way. Maxwell couldn't stop the growing desire for this mystery woman.

Fran felt her mind let out as she wanted more than just this one kiss her whole body shivered in his arms as he ended the kiss with a smile. She fought the pounding of her heart wondering if he could feel it too.

"Who are you?" Maxwell smiled touching her cheek.

Fran felt two small voices pull at her soul. *Tell him!* … *No wait don't tell him… if you do the spell will be broken!* She smiled touching his cheek tenderly. "Dove" She smiled as Maxwell let out a happy sigh.

"Tonight?" Maxwell tilted his head not wanting to let her go. "You won't forget?" His hands started to explore the small arch of her back leaving shivers in his wake. "Tell me you won't forget…" He narrowed his eyes trying to display all his hidden passion.

Fran felt herself do a mental dance at his soft touch on her cheek. "No.." She smiled closing her eyes. "I shall not forget." She felt Maxwell's arms release her, and she quietly shut the door.

"What's wrong miss?" One of the maids came out of her hidden corner as Fran was sinking to the floor. "Shall I get you something to eat?"

"What I need is my head examined." Fran let out a long soft hiss getting up off the floor, and walking towards the hand maids. "I have done some wild things in my life, and sweetie this takes the cake." Fran let out another whimper thinking about Maxwell Sheffield.

"Leave us…" Janet's voice rang out in the room as the maids quickly left.

Fran let out a long soft sigh looking at the woman. "What's going on with me? I don't even know who I am… I feel like I'm lying to him!" Fran pointed towards the door.

"How are you lying Fran?" Janet tilted her head smiling. "He came here for a masquerade weekend. Did he not?"

"Yes but.." Fran found her lower lip trembling.

"He was expecting maybe a dull weekend, but instead found you?" She walked around Fran smiling. "Can it be he's not the only one who is afraid of their feelings?" She turned around eyeing Fran.

"Listen missy … I'm not afraid of anything." Fran smirked feeling her blood boil once more.

"Meeting him tonight?" Janet smirked, and Fran let out a groan remembering she agreed to the meeting.

"Oy Vey… What am I thinking." She groaned touching her cheek. "Did you put something in the water here?"

"I like to think my home as magic."

"It's so much more than that." Fran let out a groan looking around. "Why .. Why did I let Niles talk me into this?"

"Because some of this magic worked for him my last party." Janet smirked watching Fran's shocked face.

"What do you mean … some of the magic worked for him?" Fran's mind started to race. "I mean….O MY GOSH." Fran blinked thinking. "He was the stag last time wasn't he?"

"I have already said to much." Janet stood up letting out a soft laugh. "Fran…What does your heart tell you?"

"That something is going to happen… That he'll find out who I am and take it all back." Fran felt her heart cry out in pain. "I can't take it ….if he does that again."

"Love is a tricky business." Janet let out a sigh.

"He has so much guilt… over the children.. Over Sarah." Fran turned her head looking into the mirror. "This is nothing more than an costume. It's not real."

"Fran… A wise woman once told me this… so I'm going to repeat her words to you…" Janet walked up to her smiling. "Just because the party ends… doesn't mean the hunt is over, or the magic." Janet winked walking away.

"Janet?" Fran let out a sigh and the elder woman turned around.

"Yes my dear?"

"For what it's worth… thank you." Fran sighed as Janet winked.

"Come along to the meeting area in a moment my dear.. And we will have a long talk with your fellow secret guests." Janet winked closing the door.

"Will you be needing us tonight miss?" The maid couldn't hide her giggling looking at Fran's blushing face.

 **…...**

Maxwell could hear the merry making going on downstairs, but his heart was pounding. He closed his eyes trying to recall the heated kiss. "Bloody hell, I feel like a school boy."

Thomas let out a laugh looking at Maxwell. "We should be enjoying the party Maxwell… What's wrong?"

"This isn't natural.. This feeling I have."

"Are we still belly aching again? Come on Maxwell live a little… for once in your life forget about everything and just give into that feeling." Thomas waved the wine goblet and Maxwell pushed it away with a groan.

"I need my wits about me." Maxwell groaned looking out over the night sky.

"What you need is to let go of your fears." Thomas groaned shaking his head.

"What about your fears Thomas?" Maxwell narrowed his eyes. "I have heard some rumors about your…"

"Maxwell… as I said my story is different, and it all comes with the pain of loss.. Something you understand all to well, but if we don't grab hold of life now… we will have old age to look back and regret those risks we didn't take." Thomas smirked taking another drink. "I don't know about you… but I have a meeting with a small Rabbit." Thomas winked walking out of the room.

Maxwell closed his eyes his mind flashing back to that shaking plane. " _Fran I love you."_ His stomach twisting at the thought of Fran Fine, and what his desire for this dove person could mean. Maxwell pulled off the hat letting out a long sigh.

"Costumes are amazing things don't you think?" Janet came up to him smiling. "What's wrong Maxwell aren't you enjoying yourself this weekend?"

"I am… that's the problem." Maxwell let out a loud grumble. "It's a rather long story." He looked around, and then felt Janet's soft tug at his arm.

"Tell me the short version then?" Janet flashed a wicked smile and Maxwell let out a loud groan.

"You do have eyes everywhere!" Maxwell blushed looking at her.

"Well I do, but they know when to turn away." She let out a laugh noticing Maxwell's face twist in pain. "Come on tell me."

"I told someone.. That I loved them…" Maxwell lowered his head feeling the shame of the moment overwhelm him. "Then I took it all back."

"So?" Janet smirked looking at Maxwell's face. "What do you think that means Maxwell?"

"This feeling I have… for your Dove.. Isn't natural.. I can't help my heart pounding when I'm around her, and the way she kisses reminds me of someone." Maxwell let out a groan looking towards the ceiling.

"Then should you cancel your meeting then?" Janet let out a soft laugh watching Maxwell shake his head.

"I don't know what it is, but something is pushing me towards her… Something about her is…"

"Is what Maxwell?" Janet smirked tilting her head. "Don't tell me you know who it is?" She couldn't hide the growing smile.

Maxwell let out a groan shaking his head. "It couldn't be." He mumbled reaching up under this mask itching it. "I wish .. I could take off this bloody mask!"

"Maxwell we all wear masks in daily life… the mask of class.. The mask of our jobs… It's a mask you have used before… our families…Shall I go on?" 

"I see your point." Maxwell groaned shaking his head.

"I really hope you do, because if you don't remove your 'daily' mask.. You'll never know what your missing." Janet smirked taking his arm. "Your little Dove is waiting for you somewhere."

"I have no idea where I'm meeting her." Maxwell let out a groan thinking.

"I do… if you are ready… I have a private dinner area set up for you, and… other things." Janet let out a laugh as Maxwell groaned.

Maxwell found himself blind folded walking being lead inside the rather large passages. He shook his head trying to get a feel of the wooden walls. He felt his blindfold being removed as the rather large man winked at him. "She's a good woman…" The man narrowed his eyes.

Maxwell tilted his head wondering if Janet knew or was related to this Dove. "Yes… I have this strange feeling she is." Maxwell blushed as the man opened up the doorway.

Maxwell's eyes didn't notice the rather large display on the table they traveled towards the glowing figure dressed in a tight fitting white gown, and feathers. She smiled at him, and he wondered if he had died and gone to heaven. He could only force one word out of his mouth… "Beautiful…"

Fran felt her heart beat heavy in her chest as she sat down. Maxwell reached her side taking her hand in his unable to help himself a moment longer. The way he was looking at her made her temperature rise a few degrees. She bowed her head once smiling at Maxwell, and waved towards the table.

Maxwell took his seat with a soft sigh. He wanted to forget about dinner and run towards the desert. Maxwell let out a groan shivering quietly trying to force his mind back into focus.

Fran once again had a plate full of food in front of her. She felt her stomach twist and tighten wanting to reach out and enjoy the huge gulf shrimp. Maxwell frowned looking at her face.

"Little dove… are you alright?" Maxwell reached for her hand.

Fran felt her heart skip a beat as Maxwell flashed a smile. He lightly pulled on her hand, and Fran stood up looking down into his eyes. Her hand brushing his cheek.

"Not hungry?" Maxwell felt his whole body groan closing his eyes again.

Fran felt her heart pound leaning down kissing him again. Maxwell soon took control pulling her into his lap. He pulled away for only a moment looking into her eyes smiling. "You better eat something…" Maxwell touched her cheek feeling the soft skin. "Before we get carried away too soon."

"Not hungry." Fran narrowed her eyes taking his lips in hers again pulling at him.

Maxwell felt his whole world shaking under his feet. "What do you want?" He let go of her for just a moment looking into her eyes. His hand reaching up shaking as the Dove held it tightly against her face.

"Come?" Fran wasn't sure who spoke the words but it sounded like her own muffled voice.

Maxwell nodded slowly looking into her eyes. He stood up taking her hand in his. *Madness* Maxwell let out a sigh walking behind her. He followed her into the long passage way, but was shocked when she lead him into his room.

Fran felt the moment of no return when walking inside his room. The pounding of her heart, and then the quick turn in his arms, and crushing of his mouth on hers. All the passion she had been holding in check since Paris… All the long nights, and dreams seemed to overpower her at this moment.

Maxwell felt his whole body burn pulling her closer wanting to inhale her if possible. He didn't want to rush the moment but his desire had other ideas. The burning of his flesh was now overpowering.

Fran wanted to scream out but forced out a soft whimper as Maxwell controlled her. The slightest touch caused her temperature to rise. Then it happened the feel of those silk sheets.

Maxwell blushed looking into her eyes. His lips traveling down her cheek, and were the mask was touching her skin. Something in his soul wanted more than just this.. But fear that she might run away if he pulled off her mask caused him to hold back while she explored his skin.

Fran felt the shiver and aching. She gave into her aching desire for him, but wanted more. She felt the shield of the mask on her face protecting her against his disappointment. If he knew Fran Fine was under this mask now what would he say? Fran kissed his jaw line, and fought back another yelp of pleasure

Maxwell felt his mind rocketing with a mixture of guilt, and the pleasure. He no longer had control of anything. "Yes.." He mumbled as his eyes widen.

Fran shivered smiling as he kept up his sweet torture not sure were the gown landed, but she noticed at some point Maxwell's Robin Hood style hat ended up on the ceiling fan. Fran closed her eyes moment later enjoying the feel of Maxwell's bare arms around her back. She didn't want to close her eyes. If she fell asleep the moment would be lost, and the magic gone forever.

 **…...**

Maxwell reached over expecting to find the soft naked female form next to him from last night, but opened up his find to see her gone. Sitting up frowning he searched the bed stumbling out of it. Maxwell groaned feeling this head spin from last night. His heart racing but his hands closed around a small metal chain.

"What's this?" Maxwell groaned getting up, and heading towards the shower. The small bracelet was links of three different metals interlacing. Maxwell groaned turning on the shower but holding the small bracelet. One metal was gold, the other silver, and the third platinum? "Why did she leave?" Maxwell let out a groan as the hot water covered his body.

Fran groaned looking at the mirror. "I can't go out there Janet." She closed her eyes grabbing another tissue. "How can I go out there?"

The maids once more working on Fran's hair pulling, drying and straighten the mass of curls. "Do you wish to back out?" Janet's voice was tender and full of pity. "What happened last night?"

"Come on do you know everything in his house?" Fran stood up pushing the women away for a moment.

"I do, but as I told Maxwell… my eyes know when to look away." Janet let out a soft laugh. "It can't be all bad Fran?"

"If he knows who I am… What will he say? He took it all back once before!"

"He doesn't know who you are yet." Janet gently pushed Fran back towards the seat. "You only have one more outing here and then."

"Then what?" Fran looked at the mirror. "When we are back home come Monday… I will still feel his hands touching… Oy…" Fran stopped herself blushing.

"Well look at it this way Fran.. You know who he is…" Janet let out a evil laugh. "It will be slowly eating at him."

"Don't tell me your other guests… took it this far?" Fran groaned as Janet smirked. "Never mind I really don't want to know do I?" Fran reached for her arm letting out a groan. She had been given a bracelet by the children for mother's day. It was their 'nanny' gift. She must have lost it in one of the tunnels.

"Something wrong?" Janet tilted her head watching Fran's dismay.

"I'm great… Oy…" Fran mumbled as she allowed them to pull and braid her hair for the last time.

 **…...**

Maxwell raced downstairs, and reached inside his pocket feeling the weight of the small bracelet in his hand. He had studied it for over an hour realizing someone had it made for her. "Thomas." He smiled walking up towards the breakfast buffet. "How was your evening?"

"Interesting…" Thomas mumbled his normal joyful voice now filled with pain and doubt. "Very Interesting.."

"Something wrong old man?" Maxwell tried to force his own guilt out of his voice looking at the man.

"Life is a funny game Sheffield." Thomas mumbled sipping on his orange juice. "When you think you know something.. Then something comes along…. That's such a surprise." Thomas was mumbling as Maxwell smirked.

"I know what you mean." Maxwell closed his eyes recalling her lips on his bare chest, neck, hands….

"My soft rabbit has to be someone I know." Thomas grumbled holding the cup tightly in his hand. Maxwell could see the blood vessels starting to pop out. "She has to be…"

Maxwell grumbled feeling his heart twist in guilt mixed in with desire. Why was he feeling guilty about Fran? He closed his eyes letting out a soft groan of fear. "Maybe the dove is someone I know too."

"What to compare notes Sheffield?" Thomas tilted his head looking at Maxwell.

"Not until … Well it can't be.. But my heart has only … It's hard to explain Thomas." Maxwell rubbed his temples sitting down. "I'll feel better when we get rid of the masks."

"Maxwell, are you forgetting? If we don't guess who they are.. The guests will remain a secret!" Thomas hissed.

"We are going to see them again for the day's over with?" Maxwell let out a groan wanting more than just one night from his white dove.

"We should… Janet's holding a large luncheon, and of course no doubt another private meeting… Hello Lane!" Thomas lifted up his glass towards the young heiress. "She looks like we do.."

"Thomas… All this has been rather out of character for me." Maxwell's mind started to go over last night. "I normally don't… well.."

"Again this house has strange effects on people!"

"Is that why you keep on coming to these parties old man?" Maxwell snickered and Thomas shook his head.

"This I think… will be my last." Thomas took a slow sip. "Once… you been the hunter… you get this odd feeling that your prey could be anywhere."

"Even where you least expect it?" Maxwell groaned. "I need to make a phone call." He looked at his watch recalling Niles should be home.

"Janet won't allow it… What's wrong Maxwell?"

"I just have this strange feeling… I know the Dove." Maxwell closed his eyes recalling the kiss on the plane, and the kissing last night. "It can't be… " Maxwell muttered to himself quietly.

 **…...**

Fran smirked walking inside the private dinning room. She sat down quickly fixing herself a huge plate of food. "Did we build up an appetite last night?" The Stag let out a long laugh walking inside.

"Oy…" Fran rolled her eyes as the Rabbit walked inside.

"Where's the staff?" She turned around to the others both of them shrugged.

"I sent them away." Janet appeared out of the shadows smiling. "Do each of you have a good time this weekend?" She noticed every one of them blushing and let out a laugh. "Ahhh then the magic of this place as worked it's spell."

"Yes but they still have no idea who we are." The rabbit let out a long sigh looking down at her plate.

"Remove your masks… Each of you." Janet sat down smiling fixing herself a huge plate.

Fran looked back at her two companions. "Is this a test?"

"No it's not.. Once the party is over.. The hunt will go on, and it would be good for each of you to have allies." Janet smiled removing her mask. "Just in this room thou.."

Fran slowly removed the feathery mask feeling like she was peeling off a layer of her soul, and blushed as the rabbit's jaw dropped. "Your.. Your.. Maxwell's nanny.. I knew I've heard that nasal accent somewhere!"

"That is the reason Fran… I told you to limit your … voice." Janet smirked as Fran rolled her eyes.

"What can I say… I'm unique… now off with the masks already." Fran hissed as the rabbit. Fran let out a gasp seeing Kate Lanson smiling. "Oy vey this just get's betta and betta."

"Hello.. Miss Fine." She blushed smiling.

"You better call her Fran now.. You both belong to an very usually club." Janet winked and looked towards the stag. "Now go ahead."

The stag was a pro-wrestler who went by the name of Thunder..aka Jacob Morsison. "Lane's father owns our league, and I only wanted to wrestle to support my way thru college."

"Why didn't you stop?… Ooo.." Fran smirked thinking about the young woman who was with him. "Lane?"

"I wanted to leave so many different times, and my contract is about to be up again." He let out a long sigh looking at the two women. "She just never seemed to look my way before."

"Believe us… She's looking your way." Kate smirked tilting her head.

"I was sorry to hear what happened to Tracy." Fran reached over touching Kate's hand. "Gracie spend days in bed, and Oy… weeks on the phone with her shrink."

"Loosing a child is hard enough… pushing one another away was worse." Kate looked down letting out a long sigh. "I still love him…" 

"And he still loves you." Janet smirked tilting her head. "Your son came to me.. Not even out of high school… looking for his miracle…"

"Your turn Fran." Jacob smiled and Fran blushed.

"Maxwell told me he loved me, and took it all back the next day." She looked down at the untouched plate sighing.

"Maxwell lost his wife.. Maybe his just afraid." Kate reached over touching her hand. "It's not your fault."

"I want…I want him to love me, and to respect me.. I want something beyond this fairy tale." Fran grumbled poking at her food.

"None of them have guest, and so… you are left with one another.. Each of you have had a rather.. Interesting time, and this house has a habit of burning it's magic into your very soul." Janet smirked looking at Jacob's growing laugh.

"Next thing you are going to tell us this place is on some ancient Indian site, and that helps with the 'magic'."

"Magic is in our lives, but we only need the courage to see it." Janet stood up letting out a long sigh. "Tonight everyone will go home, but you will be going home before the last meeting."

"We are?" They all three let out a huge grumble and Janet quietly nodded.

"You are… " Janet let out a long sigh. "As I said the magic can be found in your own life… if you have the courage to look for it."

Fran let out a long grumble looking at her half empty plate. "Oy vey my mother would have a fit seeing me waste food." She had placed back on her mask smiling. "You should bring T.J. over to the house more often… I think Maggie has a crush on him."

"T.J. is already drooling over any girl he sees, but.. Maggie is … " Kate nodded slowly. "I think it would be nice to have someone to talk to."

"Perhaps I can get you ladies some tickets? The Rock and Stone Cold are going to be at .."

"Ooo! Brighton would love that!" Fran let out a giggle as the man blushed.

"I could even send a limo to pick all of you up, and have you go back stage!" He let out a laugh as Kate blushed.

"Us around all those muscled men? Once Thomas hears he would be twisting."

"You know.. Your divorce isn't final yet." Fran frowned as Kate let out a long sigh. "There is still a chance."

"There is more than just a chance… there is the hunt yet to come." Kate winked as Fran blushed. "What are you going to do if Maxwell finds out?"

"Oy… what do you mean 'if' with my luck… It's only a question of when." Fran grumbled shaking her head.

"When?" Jacob smirked putting back on his mask.

"Yeah when…" Fran grumbled shifting abit.

 **…...**

Maxwell started to pace up and down. He was told to wait in this small room. He looked around wanting to escape his cage. "Hello.." He felt his heart warm looking at the white figure.

Fran smiled feeling panic set in. She bowed her head but Maxwell took her face in his hand kissing her soundly.

Maxwell wrapped his arms around her body not wanting to let go of this moment. He still only had a hint of who she was. The feel of her back, and the touch of her small hands on his made him go crazy again with desire for her.

"oy…" Fran mumbled softly

Maxwell did a double take looking into her eyes. *Did she say… oy?*

Fran froze for a moment and smiled kissing him again. She realized her mistake, but wondered if he heard her. His lips told her another. The growing desire.

"Who are you?" Maxwell touched her cheek letting her go. His heart aching for her even now.

Fran reached up behind his back pulling out one arrow. She flashed a playful smile, and winked. Her hands running up and down his jaw line wanting . Fran knew once she returned home she was back to being the 'nanny' and he the boss. She felt the grief of this moment take control as her eyes started to water.

"No… don't be sad.." Maxwell frowned as he reached up wanting to wipe her tears away. His hand was grabbed, and one of the staff let out a soft growl.

"Do not touch her mask… not in front of me." The huge man hissed, and Maxwell let out a groan.

"It's time to go Dove." Another voice filled the room.

"Wait!" Maxwell reached up taking her hand. "Who are you?" 

"That is your question to answer Maxwell." Janet walked inside the small room, and Fran made her quick escape. "Do you know who she is?"

"Tell me.. Please…" Maxwell could still feel her arms around his, and the passion of that night was burning into his brain. "I feel… like I know her."

"Do you?" Janet tilted her head holding the arrow Fran had pulled out of his quiver. "Well? Maxwell?"

"I don't know." Maxwell felt his body fall with disappointment.

"Your afraid Maxwell… Sarah was a friend of mine, and it's a hard thing to live your life in fear…. Your hunt will go on I fear." Janet let out a long sigh shaking her head.

"Will you at least give me a clue?" Maxwell groaned looking for a life line.

"I would ask you this… You have two good eyes, and you don't use them… You also have two ears, and you don't listen… You need to look beyond the cover of a book to see what's in the inside… The hunt will go on, and your memory will no doubt burn of a magical night….Until you find out who my little dove is." Janet winked walking out of the room.

"Can I at least see her one last time!" Maxwell's voice was desperate.

"No.." Janet put the coldness behind her voice he started to walk out of the room. "No doubt you will see her soon, and when you least expect it."

Maxwell groaned as everyone left him alone. He could hear the music of the last dance, and walked outside running into Thomas. "Thomas?"

Thomas let out a groan. "As you would say Sheffield… Bloody Hell!" Thomas groaned pulling off his mask. "SHE won't tell me!"

"Tell you what?" Maxwell felt like a hundred bricks had hit him in the guts moments ago, and tilted his head.

"Did she tell you about the Dove?" Thomas narrowed his eyes in anger.

"no.." Maxwell's face dropped. "I want out of here… now…"

"Come on… Maybe we will see if Lane heard about her young stag on the way out." Thomas let out a sigh shaking his head.

Maxwell groaned hearing Lane's disappointment. She had no clue who the stage was, and Janet gave her no information. "She told me to open my eyes to what's in front of me." Lane let out a sigh picking up her hidden cell phone. "I'm getting out of here… Now…"

"Lane.. Can I borrow your phone?" Maxwell took the young woman's phone dialing the house. "Niles?"

"Sir? Did you have a good time?" Niles smirked picking up the phone. He had expected this call from the moment Maxwell left for the weekend.

"Have you heard from Miss Fine this weekend?"

"No sir!" Niles's let out a hopeful sigh.

"Thank you old man." Maxwell quickly hung up the cell phone.

"Max are you coming?" Thomas tilted his head as his limo pulled up. "Lane need a lift?"

"Just because the party is over doesn't mean the hunt ends." Maxwell grumbled on those words and tilted his head. "no.." He ran towards the house and Thomas let out a growl.

"Keep the engine running James…. I have a feeling we might need a quick get away." Thomas grumbled tossing Maxwell's bag, and his bag in the limo.

Lane let out a laugh. "Well Well… The Brit does have a point."

Maxwell felt like a man with no control. The of Janet's strong men tried their best to stop him, but Maxwell ended up dodging and weaving. "OOO I love a fight!" Thomas roared out knocking one of them to the ground.

"Now you see…" Janet let out a laugh looking towards Jacob, Kate, and Fran. "Make good your escape."

Fran felt the rush of fear. She was already in normal clothing, but Janet still had them wearing masks. "You better take these.. My last gift to you." She handed them three white long leather jackets.

"Should we use the tunnels?" Jacob tilted his head as Janet opened her book case.

"What's the fun of being prey if you can't play with the hunters!" Kate let out a laugh, but Fran shivered.

"If … if he sees me.. He'll take it all back." Her face falling, and Kate reached over placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on.."

"Go.. Now.." Janet tilted her head as the three escaped inside her tunnel system.

Maxwell managed to knock down the door with a smile. "Good day… Sorry about the door… please send Niles the bill." He flashed a boyish smirk as Lane now stood beside him, and Thomas held off the coming staff.

"Get to the point Sheffield!" Thomas roared out of breath.

"Right you are old boy… Which way did you send the prey Janet?" Maxwell hissed as Janet flashed a smirk.

"No longer in a hurry to leave?" Janet laughed as Lane rolled her eyes.

"She's stalling…" Lane reached over turned Maxwell around and pointed towards the bookcase. "It's still open!"

"Let's go.. Thomas!" Maxwell narrowed his eyes going inside the passage way.

Thomas let out another big roar walking past Janet with a smirk. "Lovely party as always Janet." He laughed closing the passage.

"It's got to be her…" Maxwell grumbled.

"Who?" Thomas let out a long sigh as he and Lane struggled to keep up with Maxwell. "Who is the dove?"

"Fran…. It has to be her." Maxwell felt his heart pounding.

Fran let out a gulp as Jacob stopped them for only a moment. He put up a few heavy items to block the hunters path. "That should buy us a few moments."

"Thomas has a habit of knocking things around.. It won't buy us much." Kate grumbled looking down the passage way. "This the same passage we used to enter the house?"

"Yes… you two keep going… I'll do what I can to slow them down a bit." Jacob hissed finding a few wooden planks.

Kate pulled on Fran's arm. "Fran?"

"Oy….. I'm coming." Fran's mind once again showed her images of his hands touching her bare skin. The feel of his lips on hers, and the delights that night held for them both. "This is crazy."

Kate nodded as the two women went onward down the tunnel. "Hurry Stag boy! I can almost smell them!"

Maxwell grumbled as Thomas removed more items out of the way. "Where you are going Lane?" Lane slipped passed the heavy planks and smiled.

"Well… at least one of us needs to find them."

"Go…" Thomas hissed as Lane took off her high heels running off. "You sure it's your Nanny Sheffield?"

"No… but if manage to find them… I'll be one hundred percent sure… You sure it's your wife?"

"No… " Thomas grumbled tossing the plank aside as he signaled to move on.

Jacob found Kate and Fran signaling for quiet. They were nearly at the end of the tunnel, and could see the outside.

 **…...**

Maxwell let out a long sigh throwing up his hands looking at the empty field. "BLOODY HELL!" Running his hands in his thick hair he growled looking up at the clear blue sky.

"Gods.." Thomas leaned on the side of the make shift building they came out of. "I don't think I can run another step." He hissed rubbing his hands.

"These aren't car tires." Lane was kneeling down next to the muddy tire marks.

"What are they?" Maxwell soon joined her looking at them.

"Well?" Thomas stood up holding his chest.

"They are still on the property, and there's still a chance." Maxwell smirked looking around.

"What are you looking for?" Lane looked like she was about to break out in a run.

"Janet at least gives us a fighting chance." Maxwell smiled looking at the horses behind the small shack.

"Horses…" Thomas groaned. "The things I do for ya Kate… Well Sheffield move yer ase."

Fran closed her eyes tightly trying to block out the feel of his hands once more. "Why is their a part of me that…"

"Wants them to find us?" Kate groaned shaking her head.

"Fear keeps us going I think, but I would prefer to turn the tables on them." Jacob grumbled driving the golf cart. "We will be at the limo soon… Shall we make a pact ladies?"

"A pact?" Fran let out a groan. "Oy…"

"You still owe us wrestling tickets for the kids Jacob." Kate smirked as Jacob let out another loud laugh.

"Very well… no matter what happens… You shall have your tickets." He winked stopping the cart. "To that clearing now!" He pointed towards a small area of brush. "Both of you…"

"Jacob what about you?" Fran looked.

"I'll send you those tickets have no fear." He smirked kissing each of their cheeks. "I never had sisters." He winked hoping out of the car.

"As you would say… Oy…" Kate jumped out heading towards the clearing.

Moments later Maxwell came up on the golf cart. "Why do I have this strange feeling we in one of those odd cartoons." Lane let out a sigh looking around. "Tracks." She pointed away from the cart.

"Only one set…" Thomas smirked shaking his head. "To large to be Dove's or Rabbit's feet."

"Good luck gentlemen." Lane winked rubbing her bare feet. "I have a stag to try and find."

Thomas let out a long sigh looking over the property. "What now?"

Maxwell felt his heart race in his chest demanding release. "I'm not sure." His eyes glanced over the area, and he let out a soft groan. "They couldn't have gotten far."

"Rabbits and doves have a habit of getting away from any hunters." Thomas grumbled looking over the area. "We should split up?"

"Good idea old man." Maxwell shook his head looking towards the wood and then distance lake.

Fran closed her eyes tightly hugging the ground under the brush. She could heart Kate's heartbeat pounding her chest as the two women looked at one another with a strange fear. Fran could now see Maxwell's boot, and held back a small whimper.

 **…...**

Lane let out a long sigh walking back. "Did you two find anything?" She groaned looking at the men.

"Bloody… freaking! Hell.." Maxwell groaned throwing up his hands. "We were this close!" He let out a loud whimper running his hands in his thick black hair. "Dammit all."

"I need a hot bath, and a brandy." Thomas let out a sigh. He tilted his head. "Hey Sheffield?"

"Yes?" Maxwell let out a long sigh.

Thomas tilted his head. "You see something?" He pointed towards the woods. "There?"

"I see it.. It's another cart!" Lane walked over towards the horse. "Come on boys the chase isn't over yet!" Lane let out a yell causing the horse to jump.

"No wait a moment old boy." Maxwell groaned as Lane turned around in her horse.

"What are you two waiting for?" Lane groaned as Maxwell narrowed his eyes.

"Did you hear something?" He tilted his head walking back towards the brush. "Did we look here?"

"No.." Thomas smirked reaching down expecting to come up with more than just sticks. "UGh! Nothing!"

"Someone was here!" Maxwell grumbled.

"We lost them." Thomas grumbled wondering how they got away. "You can tell two of them were here… both women."

Fran let out a long breath looking at her ruined clothing. "Oy vey!" She groaned as the man opened the limo door. "I tell you… I better have a change of clothes ready." She piled in next to Kate. Her head was already bowed. "Kate?"

"A part of me wanted to get caught." She whimpered as Fran hugged her tight.

"I know…but … I didn't want him to take it all back…Oy.." Fran felt tears form in her own eyes looking at Kate's crushed face. "You two still have a kid together? You can still make it…"

"We will see." Kate felt her whole body shiver as the limo pulled away.

"Miss Janet has your bags and cars waiting… She also provided you each with a change of clothes." The driver let out a sigh. "For what's it worth… the story isn't over with yet."

"Oy… Yeah… but… " Fran closed her eyes remembering the last kiss. "I would love to read the ending… you wouldn't happen to have that last page?"

Maxwell let out a long sigh. "We lost them."

"I feel… like I'm going home empty handed." Thomas grumbled placing a hand on Maxwell's shoulder. "I'm going home and calling Kate… getting to the bottom of all this… this… mess!" Thomas tossed up his hands letting out a sad sigh.

Maxwell reached in his pocket feeling the weight of the mental bracelet in his hand. He had seen it's like before. "Yes… the hunt is still on."

Fran let out a long sigh climbing back into her car. She had the phone numbers of both Kate and Jacob in hand but that didn't help matters much. She felt like she was dieing inside. She placed her head on the steering wheel fighting back the tears. "No…No.. Oy.. Triple Oy."

She quietly started her car lifting up her head to see Kate pull away.

Maxwell groaned walking inside the house. "Bloody hell old man.. Get the Miss Fine's hotel on the phone now." Maxwell tossed his coat towards Niles who let out a groan.

"Did someone have too much fun this weekend? Did we forget our manners?" He eyed the muddy boots, and Maxwell let out a groan stopping to pull them off. "You want to talk about it sir?"

"No.." Maxwell grumbled. "When is Miss Fine due home again?"

"Sometime tomorrow sir." Niles smirked watching Maxwell disappear into his office. "I got this feeling the hunter is about to turn into the hunted." Niles laughed softly to himself.

 **…...**

Fran let out a long sigh looking at her mother. "What?" She grumbled sitting down at the kitchen table.

"You come here darling, and you know I love you…. But I got Mista Sheffield calling me every five minutes trying to figure out what hotel your staying at." Sylvia narrowed her eyes. "You want to tell me what happened during this 'sister' weekend?"

"Oy… I have told so many lies it's hard to keep them straight in my head." Fran let out a groan. "I don't know what to do anymore ma."

"Darling are you upset about something Mista Sheffield did?" Sylvia Fine, narrowed her eyes.

Fran grumbled pulled out some ice cream. "I don't even believe me!" Fran grumbled pointing towards her chest. "I have repeated the story a few times to myself over and over again.."

"You know talking to yourself isn't healthy.."

"Oy…" Fran rolled her eyes. "I know, I have to go back." She let out a long sigh. "I just needed this day to figure out what I'm going to do."

"Darling you aren't telling me any details."

"Let's just say… I agreed to something foolish.. Niles promised me their…" Fran tapped her spoon letting out a rather loud growl. "Niles set us both up." She rolled her eyes, and let out a nasal laugh. "I have to hand it to scarecrow… he did a good job." Fran groaned closing her eyes. She once again felt the hands explore her curves, and her wiggling against his body.

"Well… You face your problems head on darling! That is what the Fine women do!" Sylvia pointed towards her daughter. "If you have a problem you face up to it!" Sylvia sat down ripping apart the chicken, and stuffing a piece of it into her mouth.

"You mean besides throwing food at the problem ma? My problems are bigger than just a simple .. 'I love you'" Fran let out a sigh. "It's like that memory is burned into my brain."

"Darling… will you just come out and say it!"

"I can't…" Fran let out a whimper shaking her head. "Not yet… not until I figure out what's the next step."

Maxwell grumbled trying to call yet another hotel. He pulled on Niles keeping him from just leaving the tray of tea behind. "So you didn't have a Miss Fine check in over this weekend? No? Thank you very much." Maxwell hissed putting down the phone.

"Sir?" Niles tilted his head, and Maxwell reached the door shutting it.

"Why didn't… C.C. tell me about these .. These…. Weekends!" Maxwell groaned looking towards the ceiling. "You know… I was… was…"

"I think the words you are looking for… are.. 'set up'?" Niles could no longer hide his grin. "Come on sir did you not have a good time?"

"Yes old man.. I did.. But.." Maxwell let out a sigh putting his hand in his pocket feeling the mental bracelet again. "My prey got away."

"They have a strange habit of doubling back on you sir." Niles snickered watching Maxwell twist and turn. "Sir? Maxwell are you alright? Do you want to tell me exactly what happened this weekend?"

"I want to know where Miss Fine was this weekend." Maxwell's eyes twinkled with desire, and Niles found his own heart race with renewed hope.

"Why sir?" Niles shrugged watching Maxwell groan.

"Because old boy… I think she was their." Maxwell grumbled picking up the phone. "Would you call the Fines and find out where Fran is."

"Fran sir?" Niles smirked as Maxwell took off his glasses. "Right away sir." Niles closed the door, and quickly did a small little dance. The look in Maxwell's eyes told him everything he needed to know.

"Niles?" Maxwell opened the door and Niles quickly stood still.

"Yes sir?" Niles smirked tilting his head.

"Why is it .. I get this strange feeling you know something old man?"

"Me sir?" Niles smirked walking off. *I know something you want to know….*

"Niles…." Maxwell tossed up his hands for now allowing the butler to escape. He reached his phone. "Hello?"

"Found your nanny yet, Sheffield?" Thomas's rough voice called back over the phone.

"No did you find Kate?" Maxwell sat back down and let out a long sigh.

"Not yet, but the hunt goes on." Thomas grumbled.

"Right you are old boy…" Maxwell lifted up his hand and looked at the bracelet.

 **…...**

Fran let out a long sigh walking into the darken house. "Oy.." She thinking about hanging up the white leather jacket, but thought better of it grumbling. Her whole body ached as she walked up the stairs.

"O! Your home from your weekend early Miss Fine?" Maxwell smirked watching Fran's face. He was the stair before her towering over her like a Greek god.

"I.. I…" Fran tried her best to push back the memory of their love making. He hovered over her smiling as Fran let out a long sigh.

"It was fairly interesting." Fran's voice felt weak as he looked down into her eyes. "How was your weekend Mister Sheffield?"

"Wonderful…" Maxwell let the word hover between them as he noticed Fran's lips quiver slightly. "Your weekend had to be more than just… 'interesting' Miss Fine."

Fran could only nod as his lips hovered in front of her. She wanted to pull him into her arms, she wanted him to carry her to her room. She really wanted him…! "It was soooo much more than that…" Fran whimpered closing her eyes.

Maxwell pulled back quickly letting a slow smile cross his face. He still wasn't sure it was her, but…" Welcome home Miss Fine."

Fran whimpered watching Maxwell walk back towards his room. He was limping, and she let out another soft groan. Her private phone ringing off the hook. "Hello?" Fran let out a sigh.

"Did you make it home alright?" Kate's quiet voice rang out.

"I'm… I'm… falling apart here." Fran grumbled thinking about Maxwell's lips just inches from hers.

"So what's the game plan?" Kate grumbled as she rolled over in her king size bed reaching for a pillow to nuzzle. "What is the next step."

"O… God if I only had the answers… I would be… I would be.." Fran snickered to herself quietly. "I would be in his bed right now rather than in my room alone."

"You know… Jacob is sending those tickets to us tomorrow." Kate's voice let out a soft giggle.

"Alright… I'm listening." Fran pulled off her shoes rubbing her feet.

"Well one problem at a time?"

"You want us to help Jacob with his love life? You know sooner or later we are going to get caught?" Fran snickered thinking about Maxwell towering over her. His strong arms just aching to hold her tight.

"Well wouldn't it be worth a try.. To spring a few traps on them?" Kate grumbled. "Come on Fran.. I have heard stories about Maxwell's noisy Nanny!"

"Noisy?!" Fran grumbled. "So I try to fix a few things.. What's the harm in that?"

"One good deed never goes unrewarded." Kate let out a giggle. "It might be fun to play hunter for a while."

"I think… we could come up with something…" Fran groaned her mind working quickly.

* _Fran…I love you"* Maxwell pulling her tight in the plane just before the air masks came down._

"What do I have to loose.." Fran let out a loud grumble. "Okay what ever we do I'm in!"

"He's giving us passes to the locker rooms too." Kate smirked as Fran let out an ooooo!

"All those muscled men running around… and a lot of them aren't married either." Fran snickered to herself. "Well not only can we help Jacob, but this might be fun as well."

"It's worth the effort.. If only to see… well.. You know."

"Oy… triple Oy! I so know.." Fran let out a nasal giggle.

Maxwell closed his eyes trying to sleep. His whole body ached from this weekend's chase. He tilted his head towards Fran's room. "Goodnight little dove… I'll find out the truth yet."

 **…...**

"Did you really meet the 'Thunder' while on your weekend Fran?" Brighton's eyes lit up.

"Yeah… kinda…" Fran grumbled looking up at Maggie who was making a face. "Why the long face sweetie? Don't you want to go?"

"I find the sport kinda foolish, barbaric, boyish… O my gosh!" Maggie's head turned to see Brighton watching men wrestling.

Fran smirked shaking her head. "Now she wants to go." Fran grumbled as Niles walked in the room. "HOLD ON YOU." She hissed as Niles turned around for a moment, and headed towards the kitchen.

"Miss Fine some people have to work this afternoon." Niles pulled out a few items to start lunch. "I know it seems…"

Fran tapped her foot quietly. "Yeah right…."

"What's wrong Miss Fine?" Niles narrowed his eyes as C.C. walked into the kitchen and turned back around. Fran grabbed the woman making her stay put. "You better not touch that.. You have no idea where it's been."

"Oy.. I have a few ideas… Hows your cold, Miss Babcock?" Fran snickered watching C.C. tilt her head towards Niles.

"Better.." C.C. backed up towards the sub-zero grumbling. "What do you want Nanny Fine?"

"So.. Miss Babcock did you go stag hunting one weekend this year?" Fran eyed the pair, and Niles let out a groan.

"Maybe.." C.C. groaned looking towards Niles.

"Oy… you two set us up." Fran waved her finger towards C.C. and Niles. "You I'm not so shocked by ya big yenta… but YOU?" She tilted her head towards a grumbling C.C. who was now standing beside Niles. "O.. this is a picture I so .. Didn't need." C.C. now had her arm around Niles laughing.

"Don't knock it until you try it baby." Niles winked and Fran let out a groan.

"Who are YOU… either of you.." Fran grumbled shaking her head. "This isn't over you two.. I hope you know that!" Fran walked up slowly the stairs letting out a rather long sigh.

"You think Maxwell knows it was her yet?" C.C. turned towards Niles.

"Well I know we all think the man is rather… dimwitted, but he's not dumb… you think she could totally hide that nasal whine?" Niles laughed as C.C. pinched his rear playfully. "Now be good Caca… their hunt isn't over yet."

Fran blinked as Maxwell stood in her way. "Well hello Mista Sheffield." She had been avoiding him all morning skipping breakfast.

"Are you feeling well Miss Fine? We missed you at breakfast today, and Niles made your favorite." Maxwell reached out touching her cheek as if to check her temperature.

"I feel… alittle…. Warm.." Fran felt her legs growing weak under his touch.

"So you ran into a pro-wrestler on your weekend? With… what was this weekend about again Miss Fine? I have lost track." Maxwell couldn't help his playful smile watching Fran whimper softly.

"Sometimes even I loose track." Fran closed her eyes enjoying his touch.

"FRAN! COMPANY!" Gracie's call rang out in the house, and snapped Fran back into the present day.

"Duty calls Mista Sheffield…" Fran walked back towards the living room. This time Maxwell followed not willing to let the subject of her weekend drop just yet. He froze looking at the rather young well built man in front of him. "Jacob!" Fran reached his side giving him a brotherly kiss on the cheek.

"Fran!" He smiled as Gracie giggled as his magic tricks he was showing the kids. "I just came by to drop off the tickets for you and the kids.."

"You know they say wrestling is just another sign of a man's.." Gracie was about to go off on some rant, but Fran quickly put her hand over the girl's mouth.

"Not in front of our guest angel.. Believe me.. He has enough problems."

"Well now…" Maxwell stood smirking at Jacob. "Your 'Thunder'" Maxwell rolled his eyes taking the man's hand.

"Yeah…" Jacob smirked giving Maxwell a playful squeeze. Maxwell felt his whole hand ache after the handshake. "I hope you can make do without the kids, and your lovely nanny tonight." Jacob reached over kissing her hand, and Maxwell had a moment of doubt… until.. His mind recalled the Stag.

"Well… Of course." His hand ached.

"Come on KIDS!" Fran called out in her nasal cry, and Jacob let out a groan as if he never heard her scream before.

"We better hurry if we want to pick up Kate and T.J." Jacob whispered, and Maxwell did a double take watching them go.

"Sir?" Niles came in moments later noticing Maxwell alone in the living room. "Are you alright?"

"I'm still not sure.. Niles… but… it has to be…. Have you kept checking with the hotels?" Maxwell titled his head and Niles nodded.

"None of them have heard of a Fran Fine… and I check under Miss Nadine's name as well."

 **…...**

"Oy… look at that one." Fran gushed watching Gracie talk to two handsome men. They where apart of some tag team Fran didn't hear the name. "Oy…. "

"I think.. I've died and gone to heaven" Kate smirked watching her son and Brighton talk to some other wrestler. "They have names… you know."

"Who cares just look at them!" Fran purred playfully pulling on one man's arm. "Pardon me are you Jewish?"

"For you dear lady… I can be." The man winked kissing her hand.

"Oy…." Fran grabbed the sheet of paper. "Is what's his name going to signal us?"

"I think he's called the Rattler or something like that." Kate grumbled looking around. "You know most the men here are…." 

"Ugh.." Fran rolled her eyes as another one kissed her hand.

"Down girl." Kate let out a playful laugh as the blonde headed wrestler came in waving. "Okay Fran… let's go…" Kate took out her white mask from party. "All for one?"

"And one for all!" Fran grinned as Lane was walking in the hall her high heels making a soft clicking noise.

"What I wouldn't give…. For…" She at first walked past Fran and Kate who stood still smiling. "What are you… doing …. With those masks on?"

"Once a hunter… always a hunter…" Kate put on her best soft voice running down the hall as Fran followed quickly. They could hear Lane's high heel's clicking off trying to follow them.

"This his dressing room? He's alone right?" Fran felt her heart beat quickly.

"Yeah…" The wrestler left quickly as the sound of Lane's high heels started getting louder. Fran quickly opened the door, and pushed Kate towards cover. The two women laughed lightly at the door closed, and two other wrestlers covered it up with a large stone barrier.

"You know… The boss is going to be angry when he can't find Thunder tonight." One of the men let out a sigh. "Does this mean I will win the pool thou?"

"You all have a betting pool on them?" Fran thumbed her finger back towards the closed off locker room. "Nevermind.. I soooo don't want to know."

"I think Thunder should be missing the rest of the night…. Along with Lane.. Maybe until the morning.. Don't you think?" Kate smirked handing the wrestler a few hundred dollars.

"No good lady.. This one is on us." The man winked kissing her hand. Kate seemed to melt quietly.

"God… If I wasn't in love with Maxwell.." Fran grumbled shaking her head watching the men walk away.

"You know it's odd most people see them as dim witted … muscled freeks….God.. But they are gentleman.." Kate shivered letting out a giggle.

"Speaking of men.. What are you going to do about Thomas?" Fran narrowed her eyes as Kate let out a groan.

"Our divorce is final tomorrow." She let out a long sigh and Fran shook her head.

"Take action.." Fran hissed looking at the woman.

"Like you're doing with Maxwell?" Kate winked as Fran let out a groan.

"Okay point taken." Fran raised her hand letting out a long sigh. "What are we going to do?"

Maxwell grumbled looking at the long list of contracts. He hadn't noticed the time as he heard the children all running inside the house laughing. 

"Daddy it was so cool…" Brighton stopped noticing Maxwell was playing with a bracelet. "What are you doing with Fran's gift?"

Maxwell stood up looking at his son's eyes. "Fran's gift?"

"Yeah you remember last mother's day.. We got her a 'nanny' gift." Brighton rolled his eyes. "She seemed to love it thou, but why do you have it?" Brighton pointed towards his father grumbling.

"Brighton.. Where is Miss Fine right now?" Maxwell grumbled looking out his office doorway.

"She went to go talk .. Wait are you going to tell me what's going on?" Brighton grumbled as Maxwell closed the door.

"Brighton I need you to keep this quiet for just a few days." Maxwell let out a long sigh. "Please… for me.."

Brighton smirked realizing he had his father were he wanted him, but let out a long sigh. "Is Fran in trouble?"

"No.. of course not! What gave you that idea?" Maxwell groaned shifting back in his seat.

"Good because I don't want you to do anything to hurt her again." Brighton narrowed his eyes, and Maxwell let out a low groan.

"What has Niles been telling you?" Maxwell felt guilt creep across his face.

"Come on dad… For months once since you two came home from Paris you both been acting funny and talking about the 'Thing'." Brighton rolled his eyes. "You want my silence then.. You better not hurt her."

Maxwell let out a long sigh looking at his son. "I'm not going to hurt her."

"Then what's the deal with her bracelet?" Brighton once more held out his index finger pointing towards the small piece of jewelry.

"Goodnight Brighton." Maxwell grumbled as Brighton let out an soft laugh. Maxwell grumbled holding the cool mental against his cheek wondering what to do next. "A hunter should always capture their prey." He mumbled looking at the phone.

Fran let out a soft giggle walking inside the darken living room. Her head searching from side to side making sure the way was clear. "He's not up.. Went to bed hours ago."

"Niles!" Fran groaned jumping up. "You are going to give me a heart attack."

"You must have done a big one.." Niles smirked walking behind her.

"What do you mean Niles?" Fran blushed heading towards the stairs. "I haven't done anything to no one in the last… ermmm two hours." Fran narrowed her eyes at the watch. "I can't tell my watch stopped working."

"Miss Fine, even a blind man can see your avoiding Mister Sheffield, and you can't do that forever believe me… I've tried!" He let out a long hiss.

"Well.. I'm going to try at least alittle longer… I have plans tomorrow night can you watch the kids?"

"Are you going hunting again Miss Fine?"

"Yeah… I'm going to see about …" Fran stopped herself looking towards Niles. "You know Niles.. You have the brightest blue eyes."

Niles groaned quietly. "You need something don't you?"

"Now Niles…isn't it right for you to help a friend… since you set up that friend in a nice little trap." Fran let out a nasal hiss and Niles groaned.

"Alright… just tell me in the morning will you?" Niles grumbled waving at her. Fran let out a long sigh turning around, and nearly falling… but his arms held her tight. "Oy…"

"Are you alright Miss Fine?" Maxwell was unwilling to release her yet. His mind still twist and turning from learning about the bracelet.

"I could be… better." Fran found herself shivering fighting her desires. "You could… let me go Mista Sheffield."

"It's a rather long drop Miss Fine." Maxwell's voice let out a teasing purr.

"I always land on my feet… in more ways than one." Fran closed her eyes as Maxwell held her there for a moment longer.

"You do indeed." He quickly placed her on her feet smiling. "Goodnight Miss Fine."

Fran tilted her head watching Maxwell leave the room. "Oy… I'm sooo caught." Fran shivered trying her best to make it to her room.

 **…...**

Thomas let out a long sigh looking over the papers. "It's over…" He let out a loud grumble looking at his manager. "What are you looking at? Do I pay you to stare at me all day? Maxwell Sheffield is going to be renting this place next week, and I need everything in top shape."

"Yes sir… would you mind my opinion?" The elder man's voice broke with emotion. "Why did you go thru with it?"

"Because I'm a fool… a bloody fool… God I been hanging out with Sheffield too much this past weekend." Thomas let out a sigh running his hand in his red hair. "Well you have the list get on it Will."

"Yes sir…" The elder man walked way raising a flash light up to the ceiling.

"Oy .." Fran groaned tilting her head. "That was the signal.. Did you do what I as Jacob?" She smirked as the young man who nodded.

"It's all ready you better go out their little dove." He laughed putting on his mask. "I think .. This time I went beyond the call of duty."

"Oy… " Fran giggled noticing Jacob was walking with a limp. "Did to much of a work out last night Jacob?"

"Last night… this morning…." Jacob grinned his face full of pride. "I'll invite you to the wedding."

"It's that serious? Already?" Fran tilted her head back looking at the man. "Never mind we will do this later." She giggled hoping down. She had spent all night straitening her hair, and putting on some plane white clothing for once. "You think Will has everything ready?"

"Faith.. Now go!" Jacob gave her one quick push and moments later she stood in front of Thomas smiling.

"I'm dreaming… If you're a member of the crew this isn't funny!" Thomas let out a soft sigh shaking his head, but noticed something . "Wait… the crew's gone for the day…"

Fran soften her voice showing off her brightest smile. "Just because the party ends doesn't mean the hunt is over." She winked walking slowly behind the curtain.

Thomas found his whole body shivering as he followed the dove figure. He gasped noticing the whole stage had been turned into a starry night. The fake snow on the ground was nothing like what Janet had at her party, but it had the desired effect. Standing there before him dressed in a beaded gown of white was the rabbit smiling. Fran winked towards a smiling Niles dressed in his butler's best. "I'm… I'm dreaming.." Thomas moved forwards walking up towards the masked woman.

"No dream." Her words so soft it made his whole body shiver. "Though lovers be lost…"

"Love shall not.." Thomas found his eyes tearing up looking into hers he now knew who it was.

"Death shall have no dominion. " Kate closed her eyes feeling his strong arms around her. Fran blinked hearing the pretend night come alive with music.

 _Sometimes the snow comes down in June_

 _Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon_

 _I see the passion in your eyes_

 _Sometimes it's all a big surprise_

 _'Cause there was a time when all I did was wish_

 _You'd tell me this was love_

 _It's not the way I hoped or how I planned_

 _But somehow it's enough_

 _And now we're standing face to face_

 _Isn't this world a crazy place_

 _Just when I thought our chance had passed_

 _You go and save the best for last_

 _All of the nights you came to me_

 _When some silly girl had set you free_

 _You wondered how you'd make it through_

 _I wondered what was wrong with you_

 _'Cause how could you give your love to someone else_

 _And share your dreams with me_

 _Sometimes the very thing you're looking for_

 _Is the one thing you can't see_

 _And now we're standing face to face_

 _Isn't this world a crazy place_

 _Just when I thought our chance had passed_

 _You go and save the best for last_

 _Sometimes the very thing you're looking for_

 _Is the one thing you can't see_

 _Sometimes the snow comes down in June_

 _Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon_

 _Just when I thought our chance had passed_

 _You go and save the best for last_

 _You went and saved the best for last_

Thomas reached for her mask feeling his heart pound heavy in his chest. "Kate… O god. Kate." He removed it dropping it to the floor holding her tightly. "God.. Please let this not be a dream."

"I love you … you big.. Dumb…brute of a man." Kate found her tears flowing down her cheek as Thomas placed a few kisses around her neck. He looked up noticing something.

"That's… Tracy's angel." He couldn't stop his tears now looking back down at his wife.

"She's always with us…" Kate nuzzled his neck as they both rocked back and forth on the stage floor dancing to more soft music.

Niles smirked watching Fran clean up the fake snow. "You know you could have that too… if you would just give up and give in."

"Niles.. Things never work out for me.. We both know that." Fran let out a long happy sigh. "If this is all that I see… it's enough."

"You could still have this too." Niles groaned. "The hunt isn't over!"

"Niles.. I just don't want to be hurt anymore… Maxwell and I are just a dream.. A .. a…"

"I think the words you are searching for Miss Fine… is 'Fairy tale'." Niles smirked watching Fran let out a soft groan.

"I have been living in a day dream since this past weekend." Fran sat down for a moment looking at Niles. "How in the world did you end up dating Miss Babcock over something like this?"

"Something about the hunt just boils in your blood… You might want to stop… He won't." Niles smirked watching Fran let out a soft groan. "Your weekend with him was that good?"

"Sort of… kind…of…. Ugh.." Fran rolled her eyes standing up. "Don't give me that look Niles."

"You can either be the hunter, or the hunted, Miss Fine.. Sooner or later one of you will corner the other.. Because of your 'weekend'." Niles winked getting up to finish the job.

 **…...**

Maxwell let out a long sigh laying in his bed. He reached for the hidden picture. "Sari.." His heart racing as he looked once more into the past… his past.. And those beautiful eyes. "You realize it's been a rather long time since I've talked to you?" His heart pounding touching the picture. "I have someone that reminds me… well reminds me … that there is still joy in the world." Maxwell felt the tears flowing down his eyes. "I will always love you." He closed his eyes standing up, and putting the picture away in a box. Maxwell felt his heart beat heavy in his chest wondering what his next step should be. He had made such a mess of things after Paris. He pulled on his robe walking to Brighton's room.

"Ugh? Hello?" Brighton felt his head pound opening the door. "Dad.. It's three a.m." Brighton narrowed his eyes at his father. "What's going on."

"Let's just say your not going to school tomorrow… now go wake your sisters quietly and meet me in my office." Maxwell felt his heart race as Brighton made his way to Maggie's and Gracie's room.

Max well slowly walked down every step heading towards Niles's door. He knew his friend was out late tonight, because of some 'errand' . "Niles?"

"Whaaaaat?… Sir…" Niles groaned his hair all a mess.

"I need you to meet me in the office in a few moments old man."

"Sir you do know it's three in the morning?" Niles let out a whimper, and Maxwell smirked.

"Come on Niles you weren't sleeping anyway… Hello C.C." Maxwell turned around letting out a rather wicked laugh.

C.C. couldn't hide her giggle watching as Niles turned around. "I told you he knew."

The three children and Niles soon found themselves in front of Maxwell's desk. "Daddy what's wrong?" Gracie's eyes flashed with fear and surprise at the early wake up call.

"Nothing.. Everything…" Maxwell found his heart racing. "I need your help… Niles… children… to catch a dove."

Brighton, Gracie and Maggie all tilted their heads look at their father strangely, but Niles let out a big scream of joy. "Woot! It's about time you stud!"

"What can we do to help dad?" Brighton narrowed his eyes and Maxwell let out a soft chuckle.

"I need you three to disappear this weekend." Maxwell grinned as the three children started to laugh quietly.

"Okay daddy but what are you going to do?"

Niles smirked tilting his head. "Shall I prepare the G-rated version of this story for you sir?"

"No thank you Niles.." Maxwell blushed looking at the three sets of eyes. "I'm sure someone told you about Paris?"

"You can Fran came back all cranky! Niles said he and Miss Babcock were going to fix that." Gracie's face lit up and Niles let out a deep groan. Maxwell turned towards his friend smirking.

"You?" Maxwell hissed as Niles nodded slowly.

"Guilty sir." Niles groaned narrowing his eyes at Grace.

"Thank you old man." Maxwell smirked letting out a happy laugh. "I needed it."

Niles tilted his head looking at his employer. "Your… your… welcome." Niles blushed with pleasure as Maxwell turned back towards his children.

"Do you think you could… disappear this weekend?" Maxwell narrowed his eyes.

"Where you going dad?" Maggie smiled watching her father's face light up with renewed hope.

"Paris…!" Maxwell smiled as his children all hopped up.

Niles let out a loud groan looking at the time. Walking back into the office. "Mister Sheffield… you know Miss Fine will be up any moment… is everything ready for this weekend?" The weekend was a few days away, but Niles couldn't wait.

"What do you mean Thomas you were expecting my call?" Maxwell looked towards a smiling Niles. "Well? Can you? Hello Kate… Your… That's wonderful! Do you think you can help me with this trap….. Wait you were the Rabbit!"

Niles couldn't help his laugh as Maxwell reached to keep his still for a moment, and in place. Maxwell soon hung up the phone looking towards Niles. "Are Miss Kate and Mister Thomas going to play their parts?"

"Yes old boy… they were expecting my call something about Fran backing down last night." Maxwell tilted his head and Niles let out a evil laugh.

"Well sir… They only want to see you both happy."

"I'm still not sure how I'm going to get her on the bloody plane… or…" Maxwell's mind raced thinking about the hundreds of things that could go wrong.

"If I might suggest someone to you sir… Mister Thunder knows a few police officers."

"You mean the wrestler Fran ….. Wait.. Then he is the stag!" Maxwell laughed pulling off his glasses. "By all means old boy call and see if he can help us." Maxwell felt his whole stomach race closing his eyes.

The feel of his hand parting her gown dropping it down towards the floor. He hovered over her pulling her body close to his. "God.." Maxwell groaned softly as he traced her curves. Fran felt like she wanted to die… to drown herself as her back arched up into his body. The flames surround them melting the cold air of the room. Fran blinked at the beeping alarm went off. "Oy.." Her hands slammed down on the snooze button as she groaned. "Another dream…"

"Good morning, Miss Fine did you sleep well?" Niles smirked as Fran noticed the empty table.

"Did I .. Did I over sleep?" Fran felt her jaw twist in quiet surprise.

"No, Mister Sheffield took the children out for a early outing today." Niles smirked watching Fran's face twist. "Is something wrong Miss Fine?"

"Niles… I just have this funny feeling." Fran frowned eating the plate Niles set before her.

"Shall I get you something for that Miss Fine?" Niles couldn't hide his growing smirk.

"No … No…" Fran blushed then did a double take. "NOT that… geeze Niles… the kids are gone.. Mista Sheffield is gone…" Fran blinked waving her hand around. "I'm starting to see a rather large…"

"Greetings!" Kate smiled walking inside the dinning room.

"I forgot to tell you … Miss Kate is here to see you Miss Fine." Niles winked waving towards breakfast. "Hungry?"

"I'm fine Niles thank you." Kate sat down as Niles picked up the dishes, and walked towards the other room.

"Soo?" Fran couldn't help but giggle. "What are you doing up so … early?"

"We are taking things a step at a time, but.. I think things look good… " Kate's face was bright and cheerful. Fran couldn't help but remember the broken rabbit figure she had seen at Janet's. "You have earn your happy ending."

"What about your happy ending?" Kate narrowed her eyes looking at Fran.

"It's not suppose to be." Fran let out a hiss putting aside the plate. "I don't need your help or Jacob's."

"Are you afraid he'll take it all back once he figures out you're the Dove?" Kate reached out touching Fran's hand.

"He'll take it all back." Fran stood up her mind racing.

" _You know, Miss Fine? You're right, I am afraid. That's why I took it back." Maxwell took her hand in his._

 _"I know." Fran's voice soften._

 _"I've only really been in love once in my life, and when my wife died… well I'm just afraid to go through that pain again. What if it didn't work out between us? What about the children?" Maxwell let out a long sigh looking into her eyes._

 _"Well, it would be hard at first, but we'd let you come visit us on weekends." Fran smirked, but frown once she notice Maxwell's face twisted in pain._

 _"Oh Miss Fine, what if something happened between us, it could ruin everything we have."_

 _"Or it could add a whole other dimension that would be entirely unpleasant. Or it could ruin it… It's happened before…" Fran felt the doubt cloud her own judgment._

 _"Then we agree then? Friends?" Maxwell turned around smiling._

Fran turned looking into Kate's eyes. "He's afraid, and now so am I." Fran closed her eyes as the woman pulled her into a tight hug.

"I don't have all the answers, but I can see it in your eyes… You love him." Kate let out a long sigh.

"Oy… double oy…." Fran mumbled shaking her head. "No magic is going to help me, Kate… Not this time."

"You came to Janet's house with stars in your eyes! I remember… Fran… you have to have faith in love, and let it over come your fear." Kate let out a long sigh. "I think that's what we all were looking for at the party."

Fran chewed on her lower lip looking around the room.

"Would you like to go shopping this afternoon? I'm not suppose to meet Thomas and T.J. until later!" Kate smiled pulling on her arm. "I won't take no for an answer!" She giggled as Fran let out a long sigh.

"Nilesss!" Fran called out and Niles poked out his head.

"I heard have a good time Miss Fine." Niles smirked watching her leave. He then walked over picking up the telephone. He quickly pulled out the piece of paper dialing the phone number. "Hello? Mister Jacob?… They are out of the house…. Yes… I'll let Mister Sheffield know that everything been prepared…Well Hello Miss Lane… Yes… she's out with Miss Kate now… The hunt is on!" Niles let out a chuckle hanging up the phone and clicking his heels.

 **…...**

Fran let out a soft groan looking at the gown. "Kate I can't afford this!" She mumbled as Kate pulled her into the shop.

"It's my treat something to inspire your heart." Kate flashed a devilish grin.

Fran looked up at the white gown, and found herself thinking about the gown C.C.'s father bought her years ago. "It reminds me of the dove's costume." She smiled

Kate smirked mumbling to herself. "That's the idea…little dove…"

Fran tilted her head back looking at Kate's devilish grin. "Oy.. Vey…" She narrowed her eyes at Kate. "Are you setting me up?" Fran looked around panic setting in her eyes.

"Who me? No.. you told us… To let it be.. So we are leaving it alone." Kate reached up brushing Fran's hair out of her face. "My treat.. Well Thomas's I have his card."

"Okay!" Fran blinked as an woman smiled pointing Fran towards a changing room.

Kate pulled out her cell phone smiling. "Well stag boy did you get it?"

"I'm on my way… does she suspect anything?"

"Course she does.." Kate let out a soft sigh. "Lane has the plane ready?"

"Yup, and Maxwell is on it and ready… I'll be there in moments… let the fun begin." Jacob started his motorcycle laughing.

Fran turned around in the mirror looking at the gown. She came out of the dressing room glowing with delight. "Oy.. It makes me look like .. Like.."

"A fairy tale?" Kate smiled.

" You been talking with Niles haven't ya? Now Kate.. I can't accept this." Fran smiled as Kate shook her head.

"After what you and Jacob did last night for me… No .. Fran… Take it.." Kate let out a hopeful sigh.

"Hey hot woman!" Jacob walked up behind Fran, and bear hugged her in the dress.

"Now we have to take it… It's got brute germs on it." Kate winked towards Jacob who let out a loud laugh.

"Now.. Now.. " Jacob turned around watching Fran's legs grow weak. "Something wrong Fran?"

"I… I .. Feel.. Alittle…" Fran felt her eyes roll back in her head, and the darkness covered her eyes.

Jacob groaned. "I can tell she's a cheap date." Jacob let out a laugh as Kate rolled her eyes. He turned as the two uniformed police officers came up. "What too yall so long?"

"Traffic bro.." The sergeant smiled tipping his hat towards Kate. "Miss."

"My brother Lance… Lance.. .. Well.. That's enough.. We have to get to the airport now.. Timing is everything."

"How long will that drug last Jacob? You sure it's safe?" Kate felt Fran's cheek.

"I am.. And will be a med student again." Jacob winked. "She'll be fine in twenty four hours, but that doesn't leave us much time, and we are wasting it."

"Let's get moving then." Kate took her receipt from the shocked saleswoman. "She's… rather tired." Kate winked as the woman nodded back.

"Police matter." Lance winked at the woman who nodded quickly.

"I have people coming for your car and my bike." Jacob grumbled as he lowered Fran into the car. "They should be here in an hour… Is Thomas coming?"

"Are you kidding? Us miss a trip to Paris? Not on your life." Kate laughed as Jacob blushed.

Max paced up and down the plane as Thomas, and Lane watched groaning. "You might want to sit down.. Lane's plane isn't cheap."

"She's coming Maxwell, and she's in good hands." Lane purred playfully letting out a long sigh. "I think this is so exciting."

"I'm doubting this whole thing." Maxwell groaned feeling his heart pound heavy in his chest. "Maybe we…"

"Nope.. Too late Sheffield.. We aren't letting you turn back from this now." Thomas smirked waving his hand towards Maxwell. "You belong together… The two of you!"

Lane let out a soft laugh reaching the plane's private phone. "What are you doing?" Maxwell blinked looking at the young woman. "Lane?"

"Adding one last detail!" Lane smirked, and flashed her French sounding accent in front of Maxwell and Thomas.

"Do you have any idea what she's doing?" Maxwell sat down next to a laughing Thomas.

"Not a clue, but sit back enjoy the ride… " Thomas reached up pulling Maxwell towards a chair. The door opened as Jacob, and Kate came in with a passed out Fran.

"Alright… everyone.. We have to get moving! This magic spell is going to pop all too soon!" Jacob placed Fran down in Maxwell's arms. "Sir.." He winked finding his place next to Lane.

Maxwell closed his eyes and felt his arms hold the sleeping Fran tight. She wasn't wearing her earlier gown outfit.. Kate told them about her adventure in changing a pasted out woman into something more casual for a plane ride. "I am never doing that again."

"If Maxwell does his job… Then.. You'll never have to my love." Thomas nuzzled her neck, and Kate let out a soft giggle.

Maxwell closed his eyes nuzzling Fran's hair. "We belong together… I know that now." Maxwell whispered softly into her ear.

 **…...**

Fran blinked sitting up in bed. Had it all been some crazy dream? "Hello?" Fran turned as the room came into focus. She could see two figures smiling at her. "Jacob? Kate? I'm sorry!"

"See I told you." Jacob leaned up looking at Kate.

Fran did a double take noticing they were both wearing their masks. "Oy… YOU DID set me up!" Fran felt fear rush into her heart looking around the darken room. "What did you two do? Triple oy!"

Jacob sat down on the bed next to her smiling. "Now… now.. Let me look at you." He reached up looking into her eyes. "You'll live… " He smirked tilting his head back towards Kate who was laughing lightly.

"Why is it dark outside?" Fran tilted her head.

"Can she stand?" Kate tilted her head towards Jacob who nodded. "Here.." She smiled handing Fran her dove mask. "You'll need this."

Fran stood up slowing walking towards the open window, and saw the site that took her breath away. The Eiffel Tower standing before her in all it's glory.. It's night time lights glowing. "Oy…"

"Janet said, and her staff… the night brings with it a certain type of magic." Jacob smirked reaching Fran who could barely move. He took her hand kissing it tenderly. "I believe our friend here will help you prepare." He winked towards Kate heading out of the room.

"I… I…" Fran felt like a deer caught by headlights looking out onto the Paris night. She reached for her heart feeling it pound in her chest. "I.. "

"You can't escape fate… and the hunt is almost over." Kate winked guiding her friend inside laughing quietly.

Fran felt the waves of fear and delight pass over her as Kate worked on her hair, and helped her back into the gown. She gasp hearing the place they were heading. "There?"

Kate let out a laugh leading her out of the room. "Yes.. There.. It's amazing what Lane can do."

Fran tilted her head noticing they were in a five star hotel. "Her father sooo needs to adopt me."

Kate smiled feeling Fran's feet about to give way. "Courage…" She whispered in her new friend's ear. "No reason for you to be afraid Fran… not anymore."

Maxwell looked up and around the tower feeling his heart ready to explode with fear, love and dread. His mind started to race back to that night of holding her tight. His body aching for her touch. "Fran." He closed his eyes in quiet prayer hoping his nerves would quiet down.

She appeared before him like an angel sent down from heaven. His mind was at the breaking point between fear and desire. "God.. You look beautiful."

Fran flashed as smile as she took one careful step towards him, and he matched her stepped by step. "You.. You.. Oy… Knew it was me?"

"My soul did.. Fran.." Maxwell felt the tears of joy form in his eyes as he pulled her into his arms. "My heart… it was just my head that couldn't wake up to the fact… I love you.."

Fran pulled back a bit wanting to escape but Maxwell tighten his hold on her. "I thought we are friends Mista Sheffield?"

"We are so much more than friends." Maxwell's lips found hers as desire took hold his whole body lost in the passionate kiss. He pulled back from her only a moment to nod towards a hidden figure who started to play a soft tone that rang out over the night sky.

We belong together,  
like the open seas and shores.  
wedded by the planet force,  
we've all been spoken for.

The hammer may strike, be dead on the ground.  
a net to my hand, a cross on his crown.  
we're done if, who we're undone,  
finished if who we are incomplete.  
as one we are everything,  
we are everything we need.

we belong together,  
like the open seas and shores,  
wedded by the planet force,  
we've all been spoken for

What good is a life, with no one to share,  
the light of the moon, the honor of a swear.  
we can try to live the way in which you speak,  
taste the milk of your mother earth's love,  
spread the word of consciences you see,  
we are everything we need

We belong together,  
like the open seas and shores.  
wedded by the planet force,  
we've all been spoken for.

All this indecision,  
all this independent strength,  
still, we've got our hearts on safe,  
we've got our hearts on safe.

someday when you're lonely,  
sometime after all this bliss,  
somewhere lost in emptiness,  
I hope you find this gift...  
I hope you find this gift...  
I hope you find this gift.

Fran felt her head twirl in the starlight as Maxwell held her close dancing to the soft music. He lifted one hand up removing the mask and let out a happy laugh. He was a peace for the first time in all the years she had known him. Maxwell leaned in closer to whisper softly in her ear. "Marry .. Me…" He felt her tighten with surprise.

Fran stood still for just a moment looking into his dark eyes. Her face reflected fear, and passion. "Yes…"

Maxwell pulled her into another steamy as the two danced the night away.

"The night… does have a certain kind of magic to it." Kate smiled as Thomas held her watching the dancing couple. "You think they'll make it?"

"They'll make it." Thomas nodded nuzzling her neck. "After all… this is a happy ending!"

Epilogue: One Year Later….

"NILES!" Maxwell looked at the tie trying yet again to make it straight. "Niles!…" Maxwell turned around to see her smiling face. "Little dove." He blushed as Fran waddled towards him.

Fran let out her nasal laugh. "God you look incredible." Her eyes went over his whole body once up and back down.

"You look sexy my darling." Maxwell purred kissing her lower lip.

"Oy…. Your such a good liar… I haven't seen my feet in two months." Fran laughed again as Maxwell pulled her even closer. "At least I'm not the pregnant bride this morning."

"Thomas and Kate were rather surprised by it… but… magic can happen when you least expect it…" Maxwell winked his hand now resting on the swell of her belly. "Thank you Mrs. Sheffield."

"What for Mista Sheffield." Fran felt her eyes starting to tear up looking into his face. "I haven't done anything lately… expect for maybe last night." Fran winked, and let out a laugh.

"For making me believe again that anything is possible." Maxwell kissed her once again, and Fran reached up to wipe away her lip stick.

Niles cleared this throat smiling. "Sir… The limo is here."

"Thanks old man." Maxwell winked.

"You know.. Someone else should be walking down towards a chapel pretty soon! It's bad enough you two have a kid!" Fran waved her hand towards a grinning Niles.

"Soon Mrs. Sheffield I swear, but … I can't seem to find C.C.'s leash to get her there." Niles winked walking back out of the room.

"Shall we go and see how the story ends my dear?" Maxwell held out his arm smiling.

Fran couldn't hide her happiness. "If we are lucky… our stories will never end Mista Sheffield."

*'We Belong Together' is someone else's song, and I just borrowed it for the purpose of this fic…..'The Best For Last' again is someone else's song, and was borrowed for the purpose of this fic…Like always the characters in The Nanny don't belong to me… I just borrowed them for a while! *


End file.
